A Ghost of You
by Alderamin
Summary: How did Alec and Jane become vampires and end up working for the Volturi? Follow Alec as he is visited by what he thinks is Jane's ghost, begins to discover his powers, and falls in love, all leading up to his transformation.
1. A Ghost of Jane

Summary: After Alec looses his father and sister Jane in a car crash, he is miserable. But when a mysterious and ghostly figure appears in a subway train late at night, Alec might find that Jane isn't dead after all, just…changed.

I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters, but you already knew that.

* * *

**Alec is sitting across the kitchen table from his mother and her new boyfriend. Alec's POV**

I hated the color of his cheeks. They were too pink and all wrong and not my fathers cheeks. My father would never have color in his cheeks again.

This man sat in front of me, smiling, acting like it was all okay, like my father wasn't dead and the fact that he was trying to replace him wasn't all

wrong. How had my mother fallen in love again so easily? How did she fall for this ugly man with a fat face and graying hair and the smell of wet

dog that seemed to cling to him. Wasn't her heart shattered too? How could she feel anything but anger, like I was. Especially after we had lost

my little sister Jane on top of everything just last year. If they hadn't been driving so late that night… I could feel myself shaking, just thinking of

how it should be my father and sister across from me at my kitchen table instead of this substitute that would never be enough.

"Alec? Eat up." my mother said.

Yeah right. I didn't eat anymore. I had lost interest in food since Jane had gone away. My mother knew that. Her voice was rough and crackly. It

was like she was trying to forget that Jane was dead by consuming mass amounts of nicotine. Way too many cigarettes, I swear she was going to

kill herself that way. But that didn't matter. I couldn't even look at her. I stood from the table and rushed out of the kitchen door, grabbing my coat

and slamming the door behind me as hard as I could.

* * *

I ran across the yard and used my momentum to hop the fence. The sky was too overcast these days and snowflakes stung my skin before I had

the chance to shove my arms into my sleeves. I roughly buttoned my coat and pushed my neck further down into my coat. _Damn it's cold. Why the _

_hell did he have to pick the fucking coldest night in the year to piss me off?_ I stuffed my hands into my pockets and watched my breath create clouds

in the air as I walked down the alley that opened up to the city that I called home. The sky was black and most of the people were warm in their

homes, so I was almost entirely alone. Which suited me just fine. The only other person braving the street in this weather was an older man

walking his dog and they were hurrying along, no doubt trying to stay warm. But I didn't need to stay warm. My heart was too icy cold from loss for

me to care anymore. After we had lost my father and sister to icy the streets in a car crash a little over a year ago I had never been the same.

Every morning I woke up to quiet house. Now that my father was gone, there was no one to bring the vibrancy back into my mother's life. She

smiled now for this imposter that she was dating but it was all wrong. Her face was always a little bit off. And while the empty hole that my father

had left was bad enough, we had lost my sister too.

That was the worst. Jane had only been a year younger than me. She and I had been so close. She had been a very serious girl. And at times, I

might go so far as to say that she was sadistic. But that was just the tough front she put up. She was so small for her age so she was always

trying to prove herself. When it was just her and me, she was her normal self. She was hilarious, and sort of quirky. And she never tried to be

anything but herself. While most teens her age were trying to figure out who they were, she already knew. In the middle of my junior year, I still

didn't really know who I wanted to be. I thought I did, but after I had lost Jane, I had changed. And while most of the people around me just

chalked it up to hormones and teen angst, I knew the truth. My heart had been stabbed through with a big hole and I just didn't care enough to

fill it up anymore. I didn't think that I could fill it anyway.

* * *

I couldn't think straight half the time, my mind wouldn't let its gears turn. Because I never got enough sleep anymore. I was always having the

same nightmares. I relived the day they died every night. My mother had driven us to the crash scene as soon as we heard the news. We didn't

know if they were okay. It was torture, sitting in the car, even though my mother had been going well above the speed limit. Because no matter

how fast she drove it would never had been fast enough. When we arrived I had thrown the car door open before it had stopped moving, feet

spraying gravel and slush and they slipped against the pavement. I fell onto my knees but got right back up again. I had to see them. There was a

crowd surrounding the scene and an ambulance was loading someone inside. A tall blonde man who appeared to be a doctor was looking over

Jane's figure with the strangest expression. He looked as though he were arguing with himself, waging a small war inside his head. I pushed past

the paramedics and police officers at the scene and forced my way toward the stretcher. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before and

my chest hurt from the effort. But they had already closed the doors to the ambulance. I turned to the blonde man. "Is she okay? Please." I was

sobbing, but the man only shook his head, closing his odd yellow eyes. "It's too late." was all he had to say. And those three words were enough

to ruin my life forever.


	2. Blind Man

**Recap: Alec has left his house late at night and is walking around downtown.**

**I don't own Stephanie Meyers characters, unfortunately.**

* * *

The only sounds I could hear were the buzzing of the lights above me, the vicious wind, and the crunch of fresh snow under my feet. I kept my

head ducked down, trying to shield it from the wind while still looking where I was going. Little flakes were collecting on my lashes and I tried to

blink them away only to have them replaced by more. It was quickly turning into a blizzard and most of the shops were closed up around me due

to the late hour. I ducked down into the nearest subway entrance and the wind stopped altogether, almost startling so, because the noise

stopped too. I could hear a train approaching. It was far off but coming fast so I let the machine eat my pass and spit it back out and I rushed

through the metal bars and down the stairs, feet thudding against each step and reverberating against the tiled walls and back into my ears and

as I skidded to a stop at the bottom. The train was just closing its doors. I tried to catch it but I was too late and it jerked to life and sped off

without me, oblivious to the fact that I wanted to be with those people on that train, away from this place, away from everything and everyone

that mattered, away from any thought at all.

~o~o~o~

I sat and waited for the next train to come with the very sparse crowd of people. I liked that it was so late that no one else was really around.

Just a few strangers and me, the way I always wanted to be. There was comfort knowing that these people didn't know me and wouldn't ask how

I was doing. Every time someone asked me how I was feeling I wanted to run and hide. They wouldn't let me forget the tragedy, and they kept

digging the knife a little deeper into my wounded heart every time they asked. What did they expect me to say? 'Oh I'm fine. Even though two of

the most important people in my life are dead. Everything is just peachy!' Did they think anyone could ever be okay with something like that?

After a few moments, I heard more trains approaching. The first was on the left and my hair shook with the wind. Another came from the right and

my hair couldn't decide which direction it wanted to go, so it just hovered a bit over my head, floating in space. The trains both came to a stop

rather abruptly and I could see the people inside jerk along with the stop, some struggling for balance, others used to the movement, unfazed,

faces blank. I walked onto the train whose door open first and sat down.

There were only a few of us on the train. After I sat down on the nearest seat I found that there were only three of us, at least in this segment of

the train. A man with a green, faded jacket and tattered jeans was standing to the left of me, on the opposite side of the doors. His glasses were

slid down his nose a bit and pale thick lips peeked out from under his gray and white mustache, with matching hair doing the same from a lopsided

cotton cap. He seemed to be almost asleep; eyes open but not registering the world around him. But it was not him that interested me. It was the

girl sitting just 5 feet away, diagonal from me, sitting very still and looking ghostly white. Her skin was so pale that it glowed. And her eyes were

as black as night. But that didn't matter. Those things weren't important. Because the girl sitting in front of me was a perfect replica of Jane. She

stared at me, eyes wide in shock and I stared back. I gasped. She seemed frozen in place. "Jane?" I whispered, my throat suddenly thick. I

reached my hand out toward her and before I could process what was happening, she had disappeared.

~o~o~o~

I blinked, thinking maybe the next time I opened my eyes she would be there again. My cheeks felt wet and realized I had begun crying. It had all

been in my head. She was gone. I knew that. But to think that maybe she was still there, even for a moment was terrible. It made the realization

that I would never see her face again that much worse. Why did things have to happen this way? It wasn't fair. She was supposed to be here

with me. She was supposed to be laughing and making fun of me. She was supposed to be alive. I punched the wall next to me in frustration.

There was nothing I could do to bring her back. That killed me. Made me furious. I hated the helpless feeling that filled me. I wanted to scream. But

someone else's scream woke me from my rage. The only other person in the car, the old man, was screaming.

"I can't see!" he just kept shouting.

I jumped up and ran as far as possible from him. He was obviously crazy and I wasn't about to get in his way. Suddenly the idea of being the only

other person in the car was frightening. This man might be dangerous. He didn't seem to know what was going on. Maybe he had Alzheimer's. He

stopped screaming and he jerked his head in my direction. My gut clenched with fear. His left eye twitched. "I couldn't see." he choked out. He

then promptly fell to the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

**Oh! What will happen next?? I should update within the next two days or so, the next chapter is almost finished. Review! Please! Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thanks!**


	3. Behind Bars

**Recap: Alec was on the train, sees an image of Jane, and then gets angry when she disappears. A crazy man on the train lost his sight and fell to the floor.**

**I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters. So sad for me.**

**And if it isn't too much trouble could you review? pretty please!! I would really appreciate it! plus it would really give me more motivation to continue this story. Okay, thanks. I'll shut up now so you can read.**

* * *

----When the man had fell, he had hit his head and blood was pooling around his face from his nose. I wasn't sure what to do. Would they blame

me? I was the only one in the car. But there was no way to escape. "Next stop Jefferson Avenue." The robotic woman's voice came over the loud

speaker. I could feel the train slowing and when the train finally did stop, I ran out the doors before they had fully opened and pushed a man

waiting outside the door out of my way as I went. I sprinted down the concrete strip and up the stairs. Before I had made it all the way up the

stairs, I heard someone yell after me. They probably thought I had hurt the man. I really should have stayed and explained, but I had panicked.

And why would they believe me anyway?

----When I came up to the surface and back on the streets, I didn't recognize where I was. The streets were mostly empty and I was beginning

to feel uneasy. I could tell I wasn't in a good part of town. I wasn't sure what to do. I looked back down the subway stairs. I couldn't go back

down there. But I wasn't safe where I was. I began to walk down the street slowly, keeping to the shadows and before I had gone very far I

heard someone yell for me.

--"HEY! YOU!" A man yelled at me.

He had just come up from the subway and I realized he was the man I had pushed out of the way when I had run from the train. My heart

stopped. The man began to run toward me and my legs began to run down the street away from him before I could process what I was doing. I

knew I should stop and explain. Running away would only make me look guiltier. But my legs wouldn't stop moving. The fear in my chest was

pumping adrenaline that kept me moving. The man trailing me was bigger than I was and he was catching up. I didn't have much longer until he

would be able to stop me. I kept turning down streets that I didn't recognize, looking for some where to hide but finding no place to go. I tried

ducking down an alleyway but found that there was a fence blocking my way. Maybe I could jump it. I pushed myself to run

a little faster and jumped up, pushing up against the metal links and beginning to swing my legs. Just when I thought I might clear the fence I fell

back to the ground. My jeans were caught on a piece of the chain link fence that was sticking out. I pulled myself free just as the man chasing me

tackled me to the floor.

~o~o~o~

Two hours later I found myself in a holding cell of the downtown police department. My mother had been called and she was on her way down. I

was sure to be in loads of trouble when she arrived. I had explained to the police what had happened, and that I had only been scared.

Thankfully, my record was still couldn't just take my word for it though. And the evidence was stacked against me. But for now I would

just have to wait. I sat down on the hard concrete bench and leaned against the wall, bored.

Ten minutes later another police officer came by my cell. I stood up and made the short walk over to the bars, so that i was facing him.

--"You sure you don't want to confess?" he said.

--"I already told you. He fell on his own. Said he couldn't see. I didn't touch him."

I tried to keep the annoyance out of my tone but it was hard. This was the sixth time someone had questioned me, the third time by this specific cop.

--"Then why did you run?" he asked.

--"I already told you! I freaked out. But I didn't hurt that man!"

The late hour mixed with the repeat questions had left my patience too thin. I yelled at the officer, even though that probably wasn't the smartest

thing to do. I couldn't help myself, he was making me angry. The police officer glared at me and I wanted to punch him. All of a sudden, his eyes

got a glassy look. He swiped the air in front of him with his arms.

--"What the hell…" he said. "I can't see! What the hell!" he screamed.

I backed away from him, until my back was pressed against the concrete block wall furthest from the metal door. Why did this keep happening?

This was truly scaring me. My heart was beating out of my chest and I couldn't breath. The officer swiped his hands at the bars and reached his

arm in. I was too far back for him to reach.

--"How are you doing this? Stop it!" he yelled at me.

No. This wasn't my fault. I wasn't doing this. Was I? Suddenly, his eyes regained focus. His steel grey eyes locked on mine in the iciest glare I had

ever seen. "You liddle…" his voice slurred and trailed off before he fell to the floor, hand falling back through the bars, and landed on his side,

unconscious.

* * *

**Someone else falls! And this isn't the last person who Alec will effect. Jane will reappear next chapter too. Don't forget to review!!! Love it, Hate it, Let me know!!! Another Chapter is in the works right now!! **


	4. You Set Me FreeLiterally

**Recap: Alec is thrown in jail after running from the train where the old man fell. While in his cell a police officer makes Alec angry, and the officer looses his sight and faints, just like the old man on the train.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW after you've read, or I don't really see the point in continuing this story. Thanks. **

**Like I said before, I unfortunately don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters. :(**

* * *

I looked down at the police officer. He wasn't moving. I wanted to walk over to him and see if I could reach him through the bars but I was frozen

in place. I was terribly scared. I wanted to have a reasonable explanation for why this kept happening. There had to be some cause for people

loosing their vision around me. It couldn't be my fault. I hadn't done anything to those people. But I couldn't think of any good reason why else

they had gone blind. Maybe I was just going crazy. After I had seen the hallucination of Jane things had gone wrong. Maybe I should check myself

in to a mental hospital. Maybe I- "HEY! BILL!" My thoughts were interrupted by yelling. I heard someone's loud footsteps coming down the hall. A

heavyset police officer with a balding head ran up to the fallen officer in front of my cell. He bent down and shook the man. No

response.

--"Bill!" He yelled at the unconscious cop. Still no response. He turned his head toward me. I was still frozen in place. "What did you do to him?" He shouted at me.

--"Ughgggmm" I tried to respond but the words were stuck in my throat.

--"What did you do?" he shouted again, only more fiercely than before.

I began shaking, but I still couldn't find my voice. He lunged at me and I flinched. Thankfully, he couldn't reach me behind the bars.

"You fix him. What ever you did to him." he yelled at me.

I jerked my head back and forth trying to signal that no, I hadn't done this, but he took it the wrong way.

--"What do you mean no? You little…" he was shaking his head in fury and I was never so thankful for being locked up before in my life.

The cop reached for his belt and started rummaging through keys. Shit. What was I going to do now? He seemed to have found the key he was

looking for and an evil smile lit up his face. He put the key in the lock and before he could turn it, he began to scream. Not again. No! Why was this

happening? Why did people have to keep going blind? He fell to the floor and was writhing in pain. Only this time he looked up at me. His eyes

locked with mine. He wasn't blind.

~o~o~o~

--"Stop! Please." The officer was screaming at me, eyes still staring into mine.

I wasn't sure how to stop and if I could have, believe me, I would have. I shook my head, trying to clear it, trying to make it stop, but the man

kept screaming. Maybe if I closed my eyes it would stop. Maybe all this would stop and I would wake up from this nightmare. I shut my eyes as

tightly as I could and two seconds later, the screaming stopped. Relief washed through me. I slowly opened up my eyes to look at the man, afraid

then when I looked at him the screaming would start again. Standing over him was a small, black cloaked figure.

--"Wh-wh-who are you?" I stuttered out immediately. The figure reached over without looking and turned the key swiftly, unlocking the door with a soft click. "St-st-stay away from me. I mean it." My threat sounded weak, even to myself.

The cloaked figure slowly glided toward me, seemingly floating and entirely silent. I let out a girly squeak in fear. The figure giggled. It was a high-

pitched bell sound and it didn't seem to fit the menacing figure.

--"I thought you were tougher than that, Alec." The figure spoke in the same high-pitched bell tone as the laugh.

For some reason, although I had never heard the voice before, it seemed familiar to me.

--"How do you know my name?" I asked quietly.

--"I would hope I know your name." she said.

--"What do you mean by-" but before I could finish my question she answered it.

She lifted her head and her hood fell away from her face. I gasped. It was Jane again. The weird, ghostly white replica of Jane. Only this time, her

eyes were blood red. I felt relieved that I wasn't imagining things. I really had seen her. But I was terrified at the same time, because I was face

to face with a ghost.

--"Come on." She said, motioning me forward with her hand. "It wont be long before they come looking for you."

* * *

**Next chapter may find Alec in the home of a certain blonde and topaz eyed vampire. I know this a short chapter, but the next chapter is longer. Although if no one reviews, I don't really see the point in even posting the next chapter. So please, whether you love it or hate it, REVIEW IT!**


	5. You Aren't Someone I Can Be Around

**Recap: Jane's 'ghost' has just appeared at Alec's cell. He now has to decide whether to go with her, or stay in jail to avoid more trouble.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW****! This is my first Fanfic and I would REALLY appreciate the feedback!!! Thanks!! **

******I don't own Meyer's characters, but you already knew that.**  


**

* * *

**

I knew I shouldn't go with her. After all, what person would go with a ghost that had broken them out of jail? I was sure I was loosing my mind.

But what else could I do? The police were sure to blame me for the two men unconscious outside my cell. But if I ran I would be in more trouble

when they caught me. I had watched enough episodes of Cops to know that they almost always caught you when you ran. Then again, they didn't

have a creepy, red eyed ghost to help them escape. Maybe she could vanish us out of here or something. Plus, this was Jane. Even as a ghost she

was still probably someone I could trust. Before she had died she was the _only_ person I could trust.

--"Hurry." Jane said quietly to me.

The police were sure to come down the hall any second now. I didn't have any more time to weigh my options. But who was I kidding. There was

only ever one real option. I walked toward Jane and she gave me a small smile before turning and walking out of the cell.

~o~o~o~

I followed her as she slowly made her way down the hall. We were walking at a normal pace, calmly, as if we weren't trying to escape.

--"Umm…shouldn't we run or something?" I asked quietly.

She turned her head toward me and glared.

--"Do you want to escape on your own?" she asked.

Her glare scared me with her red eyes. They were scary enough when she wasn't glaring. I shook my head 'no' immediately. Her face changed

quickly to a smile and she laughed at me. I raised an eyebrow is confusion.

--"I think this is the first time you have ever been afraid of me. I like it."

I let out a breath I hadn't realize I was holding and I could feel the sudden tension begin to leave me.

--"Well you would be afraid of me if I was a ghost." I replied.

Her face fell a little bit.

--"Yeah. I guess so." She mumbled before turning back around and continuing on her way.

Opps. Had I insulted her by calling her a ghost? Maybe that wasn't proper etiquette for the living dead or something. But I wasn't really sure how

to ask her. What if I insulted her again? So I let it drop and mentally filed it away to not call her a ghost again.

I could hear someone approaching and I panicked. There was no where for us to hide.

--"Jane. They are going to see us! We have to hide! Can you teleport us out of here or something?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me.

-- "Calm down. We will be just fine." Her face twisted up into an evil grin.

I was afraid of her again. I recognized that face. That was the face she used to make just before getting revenge or executing a particularly nasty

prank. I wasn't sure what to make of that. Maybe she had some weird ghostie tricks up her sleeve where she could spook people into submission.

Jane flipped her hood back up just before a man came around the corner of the hall we were in.

Before he could even yell at us, he let out a little yelp and then fell to the floor. My eyes were wide with disbelief.

-- "Did you…"

--"Yes." She said simply.

--"Is he…"

--"No. Only unconscious." Her voice was monotone.

I didn't ask anymore questions. Every person we encountered would fall to the floor without uttering a word. When we got the street she led me

into a dark alley. I hesitated at the entrance. She turned to look at me with an expectant glance. I had already broken out of jail, what more did I

have to lose? I followed her into the dark.

There was a sleek and expensive looking car parked in the ally. I had to admit that I was impressed.

--"Wow, Jane. Nice." I let out a low whistle and she laughed. We both ducked into the car and closed our doors. "How is it that you get a car before me, and you aren't even alive?"

--"Those are the breaks. Although I don't know if my life was a fair trade for this car."

I gulped loudly. It wasn't a fair trade. She had no idea how much I missed her.

--"It wasn't a fair trade. Life has been pointless without you." I whispered.

Jane looked down at her lap.

--"I've missed you too, believe me." she said.

--"Yeah. But it's okay now. You're back, sort of. Now things won't be so bad any more. Things can be kind of normal again."

That idea filled me with joy. I hadn't really thought about it before then, but it made me feel hope. For the first time since Jane had died, I actually

looked forward to the future. That is until I looked at Jane. She had an extremely guilty look on her face.

--"Jane?"

--"Alec. I'm sorry. But I can't be a part of your life. I only showed up tonight because you were in danger. But you aren't someone I can be around anymore. I'm only going to take you to a place I know you will be safe, and that's it. After that you are going to act like you never met me. As far as you are concerned, after I drop you off tonight, I don't exist anymore, in any form, ghost or otherwise." She turned away from me.

--"But Jane-"

--"No, Alec. It has to be this way. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to trust me." Her tone rung with finality.

Her words hurt me. _'You aren't someone I can be around anymore._' What did she mean by that? I had been mourning for over a year, wishing more

than anything to be able to spend just one more day with her, while she didn't even want to be around me. The idea that I was feeling so much

pain for someone who didn't even really miss me made me feel deeply wounded. Maybe I was pathetic for thinking that she would miss me like I

missed her. Well, fine. If she didn't need me, then I would get along without her. I wouldn't burden her with my presence anymore. I wouldn't

waste my time grieving over her. Or at least I wouldn't show that I was.

Jane started the car and we sped off down the road. I spent the entire car ride in silence, looking out my window, purposely not looking at Jane.

The only sound was the car's heater, humming softly in the background. I was angry that I had spent so many months torn up about her death

when she didn't even really miss me. The only reason she had even come to see me was because she felt that she had to.

~o~o~o~

When we finally did arrive at our destination a few hours later, I felt that I had to speak. But only to find out where I was.

--"So where are we?" I asked, trying to make my tone as cold as possible.

--"A friend of mine's house. Since you are a fugitive, I couldn't take you home. You will stay here until a more suitable place can be found." Her tone was just as cold as mine.

We were stopped in front of a large grey house in a deeply wooded area.

--"Goodbye Alec." She said.

--"Goodbye Jane."

I got out of the car. Before I had the chance to close the door she stopped me.

--"Alec. I'm sorry. I really am. But it's better this way." Her eyes seemed to be shining with sincerity. I could tell that there was some deeper meaning buried in her words by the way her eyes seemed to burn. But, like the immature teenage boy that I was, I decided I would rather be angry than show how deeply Jane had really hurt me.

--"Whatever." I said, trying my hardest to look pissed off.

I slammed the car door and headed toward the house. I could hear Jane's car speed away and as much as I didn't want to admit it, it hurt to know

that I wouldn't see her again. It was almost like loosing her a second time and I had to bite my lip to stop the tears that were beginning to form. I

made my way up the front walk and stepped on the porch. As I lifted my hand to knock at the house, a man opened the door. I recognized him

instantly. I had seen him every night in my dreams. He was the doctor who had told me Jane was dead.

--"Alec. I have been waiting for you." He smiled warmly at me and held his hand out for me to shake. "My name is Carlisle. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**Carlisle? What is he doing in this fanfic? You'll find out next chapter. Review! Pretty Please!!!!**


	6. I'm So Glad You Are Alive

**For the sake of this Fanfic, I am going to pretend that Alec is human at the same time that Bella is. I know that isn't how the books have it but my story just works better this way.**

**Thanks to my reviewers xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Volturi Princess. You guys are awesome!**

**I don't own Meyer's Characters.**

* * *

I stood frozen, my hand still in a position to knock on the door. He was the doctor who had told me the news that had ruined my life. I wasn't sure

what to do. I slowly lowered my hand and placed it in his, shaking his hand stiffly. His hands were icy cold and very hard and I looked down at our

hands clasped together. The contrast between our skin was severe. He noticed my stare and pulled his hand back. I looked up at his face. It was

just as pale white. It made me think of Jane's skin. Was he a ghost too?

I heard someone laugh and then saw the person whom it was coming from. A tall and rather handsome boy who looked about my age with red

brown hair was coming towards us and staring right at me. Carlisle turned to the boy and smiled.

--"Alec, this is my son, Edward. Edward, Alec." Edward nodded at me in recognition.

I noticed that his skin was just as pale as Carlisle's and he had the same yellow eyes. How many ghosts were there?

Edward laughed again, for no apparent reason that I could see. He whispered something in Carlisle's ear, too quiet for me to hear. Carlisle's grin

grew wide at whatever it was his son was telling him. I was rather irritated by that. Didn't they know it was rude to whisper around other people

like that?

--"Well come in." Carlisle waved me into his home and I walked in slowly, still trying to process everything that had happened. As I looked around

the room, I could see that the walls were all white, the floor pale. The entire house, at least what part I could see, seemed to match their skin in

the fact that it was all varying degrees of pale. It was almost unsettling in a way. Carlisle led me into a living room with a small fire crackling in the

corner and two large white sofas. He motioned for me to take a seat and I did. I hadn't realized the late hour until that moment when I sat down.

The couch was very soft and inviting and I had to fight the urge to curl up right there and fall asleep. I looked out a window and saw that the sun

was peeking up over the horizon. I involuntarily yawned and Carlisle chuckled softly.

--"Well, Alec, I can see that you are sleepy. I suppose you haven't slept in a while. I was going to show you around the house and get acquainted,

but I think it would be a much better idea if you got some rest. We can talk tomorrow." I wanted to disagree, in hopes of getting some answers as

to how he knew my sister and maybe find out a little more about ghosts. I yawned again and thought better of it. My answers could wait a little

longer.

--"Edward, would you show Alec to our guest room?"

Edward nodded and I stood to follow him. We walked up a broad staircase and made a left. There were 6 doors that I could see, all closed.

Edward opened the second on the left and I walked in behind him. The room was pale, like the rest of the house. There was a wide bed with crisp

cream bedding and a white armoire next to a large window. I could see myself reflected in the glass.

--"There is a bathroom through that door." Edward said, pointing to a door that was opposite the bed. I nodded sleepily.

--"Thanks." I said while yawning yet again.

--"Good night." He said simply, before swiftly leaving the room.

--"Night…" I replied, a few second too late. I shuffled over to the bed and collapsed on top of it, not even bothering to pull the covers back.

~o~o~o~

When I woke up I decided I needed a shower. The hot water felt nice on my skin. I walked out of the bathroom around noon, towel wrapped

around my waist. I walked over to the bed, planning to put back on what I had been wearing before, but my clothes were gone. In their place was

an entirely new set of clothes. And they looked expensive too. Wow. I had just met Carlisle and he had already given me so much. He must really

owe my sister or something.

I walked downstairs in my new clothes, looking for Carlisle to thank him. The house was so big and I wasn't sure where to start looking. I

wondered why he needed so much room. It seemed like an awfully big house for just a man and his son. But maybe there were more children that

I just hadn't met yet. After all, I had arrived at a time when everyone should have been sleeping. Thinking back on it, I kinda felt bad. I hope I

hadn't woken them. I walked down the largest hall and at found myself in a kitchen. A thin, pale girl with long mahogany was sitting at the table,

her back to me. I could hear a spoon scraping a bowl.

--"Hello." I said.

The girl jumped in her seat and turned toward me. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was very pale. Only she was pale in a more

normal way. She didn't glow quite like Carlisle or Jane. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a beautiful and warm chocolate brown. I

sighed in relief. Finally, someone alive.

--"You startled me." She was holding her hand over her heart. I noticed she looked around my age.

--"I'm sorry." I said.

--"You must be Alec!" She stood up and rushed over to me. "I'm Bella." She said.

She held her hand out for me to shake and I grasped her hand. It was soft and warm. I didn't know what came over me. But seeing this real, living

person in front of me put me over the edge. I tugged her close to me and I hugged her, even though I had just met her. Her face was crushed into

my chest and she awkwardly patted my back but she didn't push me away. After a moment, I came back to my senses. I shouldn't have embraced

this attractive girl who I had only met moments ago. It was entirely inappropriate. I pulled away from her. Her cheeks were bright pink and I

couldn't help but think that I liked the way the color warmed her face.

--"I'm sorry…I'm just kinda relieved to see you. You are the first person I have seen in a while who is alive." I felt my own cheeks begin to burn, in

embarrassment. She looked at me in confusion.

--"What do you mean? Didn't you meet Carlisle?" she asked.

--"Of course I met him. I was actually looking for him to thank him for these clothes." I pulled at my sleeve.

--"Oh, he didn't get you those clothes, that was Alice." I heard a fondness in her voice when she mentioned the name Alice. Maybe she was Bella's

sister. Maybe there were more humans here.

--"Alice? I haven't met her yet. Is she…like us?" I still wasn't sure what ghost etiquette was. I didn't know if she would take offense to the word

'ghost' like Jane had. I looked to her for the answer but she only looked confused.

--"Like us?" she asked.

How should I word it? Bella seemed nice enough. Plus she was a human too, so hopefully she would understand. I couldn't help but hope that

Alice was human but I wouldn't know unless I asked. I didn't see anyway around it. I would just have to go out and say it.

--"Is she…a ghost?" I whispered. She only looked more confused.

--"No…She's a-"

--"Oh! You found the clothes I laid out for you! And they fit perfectly!" A short, black haired girl danced into the room, cutting off Bella's words. This

must be Alice. She was terribly graceful and her skin was snow white. She was just like Carlisle and Edward with her yellow eyes. She wasn't a

human. But Bella said she wasn't a ghost either. So what was she? Alice gave Bella a very serious look and she shook her head no, very slightly so

that I almost thought I had imagined it. But when I saw Bella nod back, I knew that I had actually seen it. Whatever Bella had been about to say,

Alice didn't want her telling me. But I would find out. I would just have to wait til I could get Bella alone. Then I would get my answers.

* * *

**Oooh! Looks like Alec has a little crush on Bella! What is Edward going to do about that? That's for next chapter! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks!**


	7. Competition

**Recap: Alec is on the hunt for answers about ghosts. (Or whatever these pasty white people around him are!)**

**I'm sorry, but to make this chapter work, Bella is a little out of character for a bit. But the real Bella would never like Alec either, so I guess **

**she has to be out of character. Anyway, on with the story.**

**I don't own Meyers characters.**

* * *

Alice twirled around me, picking up little hairs she saw on the furniture or straightening already straight pictures on the wall. I had been waiting for

two hours for her to leave the room so I could speak to Bella alone. Bella was sitting a few feet away from me on the couch, both of us watching

the television screen without much interest. My patience was thinning and I found myself annoyed with Alice. It was like she was staying in the

room on purpose. How would I get her alone? I had been pondering that question for a while but had come up with no good answer. I decided

that the only way I was going to get my answers was if I asked, whether or not Alice was in the room. But since she was in the room, I would just

have to be careful with my phrasing. I would mix unrelated questions to what I really wanted to know about ghosts, or whatever they were. If I

was lucky, Alice wouldn't catch on.

--"So, Bella. Are you related to Carlisle?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled very wide, as if what I had said amused her.

--"No. Although I feel like a part of the family. Alice is like my sister." Alice turned to Bella and smiled.

--"So then, who else lives here? Anymore of Carlisle's children?" I figured that his children would be like him, ghosts/albino monsters.

--"Well, It's his wife Esme, and then Alice, Edward, and Jasper. His other children, Rosalie and Emmett are moved out."

Wow. That was a lot of kids. Carlisle didn't seem that old. Then again he was a ghost/yellowed eyed creature. Maybe they didn't age.

--"Wow. Carlisle seems too young to have that many kids."

--"Oh, they are all adopted." She said. What? That didn't make any sense. The two of his children I had seen were like him. They were ghosts/pale

freaks like him and they weren't even related? That was just too weird. How many more mysteries were they going to throw at me? If only I could

just talk to Bella alone! For now I would keep the questions up.

--"So where is everyone?" I asked. Bella got a slightly panicked look on her face.

--"Ummm. They, uh…went out. To the...store." Bella's cheeks burned bright pink. Wow she was a terrible liar. It was kinda cute. I couldn't help but

laugh and I watched as her cheeks only seemed to get brighter. I wondered where they were that she couldn't tell me. Well, maybe if I acted like

I wasn't terribly suspicious she would offer up more information on her own

--"What?" she asked, looking kind of self-conscious.

--"Did you know that you're a terrible liar?" I had a wide smile on my face.

--"Hey!" she said, pushing my arm lightly.

--"It's not my fault you can't lie." I joked back.

She then changed her expression to one of over exaggerated sadness.

-- "You're mean." she said, pretending to cry.

--"Aww. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Really. You're a _great_ liar." I said in mock sympathy as I patted her back lightly. She looked up at me and smiled.

--"Now you're the bad liar." She said. I laughed. We both noticed at the same time that my hand was still on her back. I pulled my hand away and

looked down at my lap, feeling my cheeks burn in a blush. Bella laughed. I looked up at her.

--"Do you blush easily too?" she asked.

--"Actually no. I almost never blush." It was true. It was near impossible to make me blush. But somehow Bella was succeeding. Her chocolate eyes widened a little bit and I found myself staring into them for a moment. And surprisingly, she stared back into my own green eyes.

--"Bella!" a voice called down the hall. Her eyes tore from mine as she whipped her head around toward the noise. I felt an odd coldness settle over me when she broke our gaze. Edward walked into the room. Well, so much for my questions.

--"Edward!" she yelled, and it was impossible to miss the excitement in her voice. I was disappointed. Bella wasn't mine or anything but I didn't

realize she was anyone else's either. She stood up and ran into his arms and I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that shot through me. She

snuggled into his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He deliberately looked me in the eyes and unmistakably glared at me before

tilting Bella's chin towards his and kissing her on the lips. Wow. Jealous much? What a jerk, flaunting her in front of me like that! I had been

planning to just except that she was taken but Edward's possessive behavior had me annoyed. Bella was too nice to be with him. Well, a little

competition never hurt anybody. I would just have to make Bella mine.

* * *

**Alec isn't a pushover! But how will he win the heart of lovely Bella? And can he uncover any more of the mystery about the 'ghosts'? That's for next chapter. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I just felt that this was a good stopping place while I was writing. The next chapter should be longer. Don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	8. What are you people!

**RECAP: Alec tries to get answers from Bella, only Alice wont leave the room. Bella and Alec talk and get along splendidly. Edward walks in and makes Alec jealous. Alec vows to make Bella his. This chapter starts right where the last left off.**

**I just wanted to thank those of you who review and favorite. You guys are amazing! :) **

**I don't own Meyer's characters**

* * *

While Edward was embracing Bella, we had a glaring contest. Bella was totally oblivious to the fact that we were trying to burn each other with

our eyes. Sadly, he seemed to be winning. The boy just didn't seem to blink! When Bella pulled away and turned toward me, we both switched our

faces to overly enthusiastic smiles.

--"Alec, Have you met Edward?" she asked me.

--"Yeah. I met him yesterday." I fought to keep the hostility out of my voice. Edward just smiled at me, not seeming to have any trouble keeping his poker face on.

--"Well that's good." She nodded to herself, unaware of the mental daggers I was throwing at Edward.

--"Jasper." I heard a small voice say with warmth.

I looked over to see Alice walking up to a tall, blonde haired boy with a brooding look on his face. So this must be Jasper. She took his hand in hers

as they left the room. Great! Now she leaves! I had been waiting all afternoon for her to go and she had to wait till _after_ stupid Edward walked

in. My brain stopped for a moment. Hey, wait. My mind backtracked a bit. Alice was holding Jasper's hand. Weren't they siblings? I mean, sure they

were adopted, so they weren't really related by blood. But that was still weird. I wondered if Carlisle was aware of that. My own father would

have never allowed that. I thought of my dad, with his stupid jokes and way of making any situation better and I suddenly felt like there was a

hole in my stomach. I missed him terribly. If only he were still around, he would be here to take me away. Unless…was my own father a ghost too?

Is that were Jane had run off to? To go live a happy life with my father and her new ghost friends? She had always been a daddy's girl. Maybe

they were both off happy somewhere without my mother and I, living their lives in peace. The idea hurt me deeply. I felt my heart thumping faster

in my chest and my eyes began to prick with tears. I didn't want to cry. I could deal with the fact that Jane didn't want me. We were siblings, we

fought, and as much as it hurt I would get by without her. But the idea that my own father didn't even want me made me want to throw up. Maybe

my mother would go on with her life, with her new ugly boyfriend. Maybe everyone was happy but me.

I guess my face showed the hurt I was feeling because Bella looked at me in concern.

--"Alec, are you okay?" She put her back to Edward and looked me straight in the eyes. I didn't want to look weak. I wasn't weak. I had to let it

go. If my father could let me go, then I could let him go. Even though it was hard. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head.

--"Yeah. I'm fine." Every breath I took brought me a little closer to calm.

--"Okay…If you're sure." She didn't look convinced. Then, for the first time since he had walk in the room, Edward spoke.

--"Alec, Carlisle wants to speak to you." he said.

He had a look of sympathy across his face. I hated the look he was giving me. I didn't want his pity.

--"Come on" Edward said quietly to Bella. He gabbed her hand and led her out of the room. I couldn't help but hate the look of his hands twined in

hers, leading her away from me. I was alone for a moment and I felt the recent sadness drift back up to the surface of my mind. Now that no one

was around I didn't feel so bad about wanting to cry. I let a few tears spill over and I allowed myself to mourn for my father.

--"Alec." Carlisle said, walking into the room. I wiped away the tears on my cheeks quickly before turning to him. I had to ask him something.

--"Is my father with Jane? Is he a ghost too?"

--"No. I didn't save him." I could hear a hollow tone in his voice, like he didn't realize what he was saying. So my father really was dead. It was

only Jane that didn't want me. While that probably should have given me some comfort it did not.

--"Why not? Why didn't you save him?" my voice cracked.

--"He was already dead. But your sister was still breathing. I couldn't just let her die. I could tell she was special." His voice was too calm for what

he was telling me. And what did he mean she was still breathing?

--"But you told me she was dead. We buried her!" It was true that it was closed casket funeral due to her injuries, but the thought never occurred

that she wasn't in the coffin at all.

--"Well, the Jane you knew was dead. You weren't supposed to see her in her new form. You shouldn't have seen her yesterday. It only brings up

questions that shouldn't be asked." Again, his voice was too calm for what he was saying, like he was talking about the weather. He couldn't

fathom the pain I had endured. I at least deserved some answers, some solace for my dark life. Just because the questions shouldn't be asked

didn't mean I didn't want answers.

--"How did you save her? What do you mean, new form? WHAT THE HELL _ARE _YOU PEOPLE?" That was it! I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted my answers, and I wanted them now. I was done with waiting and having my questions answered with vague responses. My anger and frustration was getting the better of me.

--"There's no need to yell." He said calmly. That stupid, calm voice was the last straw! The hell there wasn't a need to yell! I had every right to yell!

Who was he to tell me what to do? What had he done to Jane? My throat let out a growl of sorts in intense frustration. I wanted to hit Carlisle.

Suddenly, Carlisle's body became stiff and he reached up to his eyes. He waved his hands in front of them.

--"Edward?!" he said, in a voice that was close to a yell. The name came out in a slurred sort of way, like he couldn't form his words quite right.

From out of seemingly no where, Edward was suddenly in front of Carlisle.

--"What do you mean you can't see or hear?" Edward asked, shaking his father lightly.

How did Edward know that he couldn't see or hear? Carlisle hadn't said a word. And why was Carlisle blind? How was I doing this? Was it even me

this time? I had never made anyone deaf before. Plus, he wasn't even human and he was blind?! In a flash I found myself hitting the floor roughly,

pinned between the ground and Edwards body.

--"What the hell did you do to him?" He was furious and I found myself scared out of my mind, with his teeth bared just inches from my face. He

moved as fast as lightning. Clearly, I didn't know what kind of monsters I was dealing with. Only three seconds later, Carlisle, seemingly having

regained his eyesight, was trying to pull Edward off me, as he struggled in protest. A snarl tore from his lips and my heart stopped in fear. --"You

want to know what kind of monsters you're dealing with? Huh?" He was screeching at me. He seemed to have lost his mind. I was so scared that I

was close to fainting.

--"Edward. Don't say anything else." Carlisle warned in a low voice. Edward ignored his plea.

--"Vampires. Your precious little Jane is a murdering vampire." Edward's words cut through the few lines that were tethering me to consciousness

and I blacked out.

* * *

**Finally! Now he knows what they are! And Edward really needs to take a chill pill! The next chapter there will be trouble in Bella/Edward ****paradise. (which will be good for Alec!) Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read this far in my story. I really appreciate it. Leave a review, pretty please. Thanks! **


	9. Edward Just Isn't SENSEitive

**Recap: Carlisle tells Alec a little more about Jane. Alec gets mad, makes Carlisle blind and deaf. Edward gets mad about that and in a fit of rage, tells Alec that they are vampires. Alec blacks out.**

**Hey, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I have had this chapter written for a while and I just wasn't happy with it until today when I finally figured out a way to make it not totally suck. (At least I hope.)**

**I don't own Meyers characters**

**

* * *

**

It was the same dream as always. The accident. My feet slipped against the gravel. I got back up again and kept running toward the ambulance. I

had to get to Jane! But when I got close enough to see the doctor, this time I knew his name. And the dream suddenly went off its normal course.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed. He turned to me, blood dripping from his mouth, and I looked down to see Jane right next to him. She was just like him,

with blood dripping from her own mouth. They were leaning over my father, who had two bite marks on each of his wrists. Carlisle and Jane turned

back toward him to start feeding on him again. "NOOO!" I was screaming. Those monsters couldn't have him! But no matter how hard I tried to

reach him I couldn't get any closer. All I could do was scream.

"Alec! ALEC! ALEC!!!" someone was calling to me. I couldn't see them. But the voice was getting clearer.

--"ALEC! IT'S OKAY!" The voice shouted! It was Bella! Why was she here? And I was shaking. Why was I shaking? And why was it so dark?

--"ALEC!" her voice sounded frantic.

My eyes flew open and I threw myself into a sitting position. My breath was coming in short gasps. What was going on? Where was my father?

--"JANE!" I screamed.

I had to stop her. My eyes were searching frantically but I wasn't on the street anymore and the ambulance was gone. I was in a house, on a big

white couch. And my father was not here. Bella was sitting on the edge of the couch, her hands on my shoulders. It had all been a dream. She had

been trying to wake me.

--"Bella?" I said in a small voice.

She nodded frantically and pulled me into a tight hug.

--"Alec. It's okay." I hugged her back, just as tightly. But then I remembered. We were two humans in a house of vampires. I stood up and pulled Bella with me.

--"Bella! We have to escape!" I started to pull her toward the door but she wasn't budging.

--"Come on! They're VAMPIRES! We have to leave! NOW!" I was tugging her hand but she still wasn't moving.

She didn't seem phased by my words. Didn't she see the danger we were in? Unless she was one of them. I dropped her hand.

--"Wait. You aren't a vampire too, are you?"

--"No, I'm a human. But you need to stop and listen to me. There is a lot more to this than you think. You are perfectly safe here."

Was she serious?

--"VAMPIRES! Didn't you hear me?"

--"It's sounds crazy, but you have to let me explain." Her voice was so calm and collected.

--"What is there to explain? They drink people's blood, I get it. And I kind of like living, so I think we should get out of here."

--"Please, Just give me a chance to explain it to you. They aren't like you think they are. They wont hurt you. The movies are all wrong."

My frantic mindset from my dream had begun to wear off. Although I still felt like I should run away, I decided I would listen to her. After all, she

was a human. If they hadn't eaten her yet, maybe I would be safe too. And none of the vampires I had encountered so far had hurt me yet.

--"They wont eat us?"

--"No, we are entirely safe." Something about her made me trust her. I could tell by her eyes that she truly believed that I was safe. So against my

better judgement I decided that I would have to trust Bella and put my life in her hands.

--"Fine. But I still don't think this is a good idea." I stood facing her with my arms folded across my chest.

She seemed relieved that I was going to listen and launched quickly into her explanation.

--"So, yes, Carlisle and his family are vampires. But they are different. They drink animal blood only, and-"

--"Bella! Get away from him!" Edward shouted.

Again, he appeared out of thin air and scared the crap out of me. Must be a vampire thing. He put himself in front of Bella and was about to push

her out of the room.

--"Edward, stop it!" She was struggling to get around him and back to me.

I took a step forward, to go and help her.

--"You stay away from her." He said in a menacing tone.

I stopped walking. I had a feeling that even if he was 'safe', I didn't want to aggravate a vampire.

--"Edward. Stop it. You're being ridiculous." Bella protested loudly. He partially turned to her, clearly not wanting to put his back toward me.

--"Bella! You don't know what he is capable of! He isn't normal. He made all of us loose our senses. Jasper and Carlisle and Esme and Alice. And he is

a human! _HE_ made it so that we couldn't see or hear or feel or smell. _HE_ did that! I know your sense of what is safe and what is not is off, but can't

you see the danger he puts us in?"

The danger_ I_ put them in? He was the freakin' vampire!

--"Edward. He didn't do any of that to me. Carlisle warned us of what Alec could do. But I'm safe. Remember, I run on AM not FM." She pointed to her head as she shouted at him.

--"It doesn't matter. Sooner or later the Volturri are going to come for him. We need to get rid of him." He said.

Whoa! Get rid of me! Bella said I was safe. I knew I should have run when I could have. I needed to get out of here!

--"EDWARD!" she screamed at him. Her face was twisted in anger and I could see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I can't believe you! Not only did you unfairly ATTACK him, but now you want to get rid of him! After all this boy has been through, you just want to let

him fend for himself? You know as well as I what the Volturri will do to him. How could you be so heartless?"

--"But Bella. He's putting our entire family in danger."

How was I putting them in danger? And what the hell were the Volturri?

--"So what?! Do you want to just run away and let those monsters get him? You are a coward!" she screamed at him, pushing her hands against his

chest in an attempt to distance herself from him. He didn't move an inch.

--"I'm only trying to protect you." he said.

--"You can't protect someone by running away. I would have thought you learned that when you ran away from me. But obviously you didn't learn

anything all." Bella's face turned into a grimace.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes closed. He began to speak slowly.

--"Bella. This isn't the same. And you know why I left you. I can never be sorry enough for that. It was just-"

--"Just get away from me, Edward." she spat out.

--"Bella..." He reached up to touch her cheek but she jerked her head away.

Edward took one last look at Bella's scowling face before he walked out of the room without a glance in my direction, deep hurt evident on

his face.

As soon as Edward left the room, Bella slid to the floor. Her face was filled with pain too.

--"Bella?" I asked. I wasn't really sure what to do to comfort her but I would try.

--"I shouldn't have said that. That was low of me. But I just can't believe him!" she said.

--"Well, I can't really empathize, seeing as how I don't have a significant other. But I did have a sister. If I were in his place, I would have just

trusted your judgment. I've learned that women are usually right anyway." All throughout my childhood it had been Jane's way or nothing at all.

And when she didn't get her way, she would get revenge. I had learned the hard way to let her win.

Bella gave me a sad smile.

--"Oh, I'm not always right, far from it. It's just that Edward is so controlling. I just wish he would listen to me sometimes, y' know? What he thinks is

best for me isn't always what _is_ best for me. It's like he doesn't think I can make my own decisions. I'm not a child."

--"So he does that a lot?"

She nodded.

--"Well, stand up for what you want. And if he doesn't listen to you then forget about him. You're a pretty girl, you'll be okay." She really was pretty.

She probably had tons of guys knocking at her door. She didn't need to put up with him.

--"I can't just leave him. Ever since I met him we have been inseparable. I don't really know how to live without him. I tried once, And..." she shuddered.

How was such an amazing girl in love with such a jerk, and a vampire jerk at that?

--"Not saying I'm right, but if you ask me, you seem pretty independent and I don't think you need him as much as you think you do. Besides, he should be there because you want him to be, not because you think you'd die with out him. If you are only with him because you are afraid of being alone, then that probably isn't a very healthy relationship."

She looked up at me with her chestnut eyes opened wide. For a moment I thought I had offended her, but then her face turned thoughtful.

--"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it doesn't make it any easier." She wiped the tears away from her eyes. I held my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her to stand back up.

--"I know. It's hard to let go of someone you love. After all, I lost half my family last year. But all things considered I seem to be doing okay."

Her face turned into one of guilt.

--"Oh, I'm sorry Alec. My problems seem petty next to yours. You have it so much worse. I shouldn't be complaining about a controlling boyfriend."

I hadn't said that to make her feel sorry for me. I didn't want to make her feel bad.

--"It's okay. And that isn't a petty problem. We all have things in life we need to work through. I mean, not only is your boyfriend a vampire, but he isn't very '_sense_'itive either. Although that's probably my fault." I said.

She looked at me in confusion.

--"You know, because I made him blind and deaf and stuff. Not 'sense' itive. Get it?" I knew it was the worst joke I had ever told, but it worked. She couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth turn up a bit in the slightest smile.

--"Wow. Really? That has to be the worst joke I have ever heard in my life." she said.

--"Hey, It worked, didn't it?"

She rolled her eyes.

--"How do you do that, anyway?" she asked.

--"Oh, I'm naturally funny." I said jokingly.

--"No! Not that. The killing people's senses thing." That was a good question. I wish I had an answer for that.

--"No idea, really. Sometimes when I get overly upset, it just happens. But I have no control over it. It started with blindness, then moved to hearing too, and I guess now it's all the senses. And today was the first time I had ever gotten more than one person at a time. Although I didn't get you."

--"Yeah, my mind is protected, or at least that's my theory. Edward can't read my mind either." She sounded oddly cocky when she said that, like it was some impressive talent. Then again, what did I know? Maybe it was an impressive talent.

--"Whoa. Wait, what? Read your mind? Is he a mind reader?" You would think that by the this point in time something as little as a mind reader

wouldn't freak me out, but it did. The mind was the one place I was safe. No one could mess with my thoughts. But apparently even that wasn't

safe anymore.

--"Yep. He reads minds." Well that just threw my privacy out the window.

--"Any other special vampire powers I should know about?" May as well be forewarned.

--"Well, Alice sees the future."

My life just kept turning more and more into something out a comic book. All I could think to say was:

--"Wow...that's cool. Must come in handy."

--"Yeah, it does. Although things aren't set in stone. She can only see what you decide, so if you change your mind, then your future changes."

Hmmm. That was curious. I would have to remember that. I had an odd feeling it might come in handy later.

"The only other one with special abilities is Jasper. He can effect your emotions, make you feel sad or happy or angry."

Wow. Well, that was a strange power. The physic thing I had heard of before, but never the emotions thing. How did a person even do that? All I

could picture was Jasper shooting lasers out of his eyes at people and making their emotions switch on contact, but that seemed a little dramatic

to me.

--"What a weird power. How does he do that?"

--"He just kind of wills it to be, I guess. Or maybe...actually, I'm not really sure how it works exactly...Although..." I could tell her mind was working at a blinding pace. Whatever she was thinking about, she was think very hard.

--"What are you thinking?"

She looked at me and if she could have had a light bulb pop up over her head, she would have. It was clear she had just come up with something brilliant, and it involved me. But I had no idea what it was.

--"I have an idea. Come with me?"

She had me curious. Of course I would go with her.

--"Lead the way." I said, motioning for her to go through the doorway first. She began to walk out the door but then paused and turned to me.

--"Hey, Alec?" she slowly lifted her eyes until she was looking into my eyes.

--"Yeah, Bella."

I felt my stomach twist a little when her eyes met mine and my cheeks began to warm. That was the second time today she had made me blush. It had to be a record for me.

--"Thanks for making me feel better."

--"Anytime."

I smiled at her. She smiled back before timidly taking my hand and leading me through the doorway. Her hand felt nice in mine as we headed for a

staircase. And although I still had so many questions that I needed answers for, in that moment with Bella they just didn't seem as important. I

would figure out the whole vampire thing later. For now, I was headed to where ever it was she was taking me. I had a feeling that no matter

where we went I would be okay if Bella was coming along too.

* * *

**Ohh! Bella and Alec are getting closer! And don't think that Edward has given up that easily! Where is Bella leading Alec? That's for next Chapter! What do you think of Bella and Alec's interactions with each other? Too corny? Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. What is a Volturi

I** know I am a jerk for not posting a new chapter in so long, and I am truly sorry for that. In my defense, school has been intense lately and I haven't had time to breathe, let alone worry about this story. But things should slow down now that I have my biggest school projects finished. I wont take so long to update next time. Sorry again.**

**I don't own Meyers characters**

**RECAP: Alec is in the Cullen house after having been dropped off there by vampire Jane. Alec is finding out more about vampires and growing closer to Bella, who he likes very much. Edward isn't too happy about Bella growing closer to Alec though. After having a bad dream Alec makes everyone loose all their senses, still not in control of his powers. Edward freaks out at Alec, and Bella gets mad at Edward for overreacting. At the very end of last chapter, Bella has a good idea and is leading Alec up the stairs.**

**

* * *

**

As Bella led me slowly up the stairs, still hand in hand, I wove my fingers so that they were intertwined with hers. She peeked at my face sideways, but I had my whole face turned in her direction. When she saw me looking at her she looked away quickly, a blush creeping onto her face.

--"You sure do blush a lot." I said.

--"Yeah…" she replied, still not looking at me.

--"Well, I think it's cute."

She turned her face quickly to face me, her blush full on.

--"Ummm…Thanks." She sounded flattered.

I wasn't usually so forward with girls. If I was being honest, I was kind of shy. But it was different with Bella. For some reason I felt as though it was only natural that I would act that way. I couldn't help but think that we would make a good pair.

--"So where are you taking me?" We were now up the stairs, and we turned right. I hadn't been this way yet.

--"All will be revealed soon."

--"Oooohhkayy" that really answered my questions.

--"Jasper?" Bella called out. He appeared out of one of the doorways

--"Is everything okay?" His face was tense.

--"Yeah, It's fine. I just need your help with something."

The lines in his forehead smoothed out. He walked out into the hall and up closer he was even taller than I had thought. He had to be well over 6 ft. but he was just so skinny so it really wasn't menacing. Just an awkward shape.

--"What can I do for you?"

--"Well, I was hoping that you could help me with Alec. I think your talents might some in handy."

--"Okay…what do you want me to do?"

--"Well, I think Alec's powers are connected to emotion. So, if you could make him upset, maybe that will trigger the power. Then maybe he can learn to control his power. AND EDWARD CAN STOP BEING SO OBNOXIOUS AND PARANOID." She yelled the last part up toward the ceiling, where I assumed Edward must be.

--"So you want me to make him upset so that he can make me go blind?" Jasper asked, with one eyebrow arched.

Bella nodded.

--"Well, okay then." He shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh.

--"Hmmm…Make him angry. Does that sound right, Alec?"

--"Sure. I have no idea. Why don't we try it."

Jasper closed his eyes. Slowly, I felt an unjustified anger building in my chest. Soon, I wanted to beat up someone. I wanted to scream. I wanted to break things and tell someone off.

Jasper's body went slack and he fell to the ground.

As soon as he fell, the feelings did too. It was am odd bare feeling. Like all the emotion was sucked out of me suddenly and I would never feel anything ever again. The sudden lack of feeling made me dizzy. I wobbled before I fell to the floor too.

--"Alec! Alec? Are you okay?" Bella yelled for me.

--"Yeah…I'm fine, I just…" I tried to push myself upright but I was too weak. I fell back down the floor.

--"Alec!" she rushed over to my side.

--"It's okay. I just need a minute." My breath was slightly sped up. I didn't know where this sudden weakness came from. I felt as though I hadn't slept in days. A weight was pressing on my lids.

--"I think you need help. I'll get Carlisle." Bella stood up and began to walk away.

--"No, I'm fine, I just…" I tried to reach my arm toward her but it felt like it was filled with lead.

--"Are you alright?" Jasper was awake now, with a look of concern on his face. I couldn't respond, because my tongue was like lead now too.

Bella came back down the stairs, with Edward in tow.

--"Carlisle isn't home and out of everyone here Edward is the best doctor." She told me with an apologetic look.

Edwards face was blank. I could see that his eyes were cold and steely but he was hiding it well. He bent down and checked my pulse. His fingers were cold and I winced.

--"I think we should get him into bed. He should be fine til Carlisle gets home." He seemed to be slipping in his self control. I could tell that he was annoyed with me.

He picked me up and held me as far from my body as was possible, like I was something repulsive and not to be touched. I resented it but I couldn't exactly protest as I was nearly unconscious. I did, however have enough energy to glare at him, and so I did. He looked to make sure that Bella wasn't looking before he bared his teeth at me. We were headed for the staircase but Bella wouldn't allow it.

--"Don't put him on a couch, Edward! Go put him in a bed, goodness. Esme would be ashamed of you!" he rolled his eyes but started walking toward the guest bedroom I was staying in. When we got to the room he dumped me on the bed in a less than gentle manner. Unfortunately, Bella didn't catch it.

--"Bells, could you go get me an extra pillow from one of the other bedrooms? I need to elevate his head."

She nodded before leaving the room. The second she was out the door he began to speak.

--"You stay away from Bella. She's mine." he somehow managed to snarl in a whisper.

--"Not for long." I managed to choke out. He didn't own her. She could make her own decisions, and maybe if I was lucky, she would choose me.

--"Not likely. I have a hold on her that you never will. She. Is. Mine."

God, he made her sound like a slave. Why was this guy such an a-hole?

He opened his mouth to speak again but Bella walked back in the room, pillow in hand.

--"Here you go." she handed the pillow to Edward.

He caught her gaze and suddenly I could see her eyes go blank. She seemed hypnotized by his eyes. It wasn't normal. The second he broke her

gaze, she woke from the trance. Honestly in was kind of scary. He had total control over her as long as he had eye contact. Was that part of his

mind powers? I thought Bella said they didn't work on her… She was like his own personal zombie. I didn't like it at all.

Edward turned to me and raised his eyebrows in a sort of challenge for me to try and take Bella. He obviously didn't think I could succeed. But he

underestimated me. I wasn't giving up that easily. And whatever this weird superpower he had over Bella was, I could beat it. After all, I had

special abilities too. And even Edward couldn't beat me if I made him loose his senseless. If it had to come to that, so be it. But either way, I would

win.

* * *

When Carlisle came into the room Bella was sitting on the bed next to me, afraid to leave me alone with Edward for any length of time. Edward

refused to leave Bella alone with me for very long though. He came and went from the room, trying to look casual but he was obviously trying to

keep an eye on Bella and me. When Edward wasn't in the room we talked, or at least she talked. I mostly listened to her about her life. I was glad

that she was there to keep me company. She had told me about the Cullen family, her father Charlie and her mom Renee who was far away in

Florida, her best friend Jacob who she missed terribly. (she wasn't allowed to see him, again, Edward was a jerk. Who didn't let their girlfriend see

their best friend? Talk about controlling!)

**A/N: For this Fanfic, we are going to make Jake not in love with Bella, just so you know.**

All afternoon I had slowly been regaining strength and now the sky was darkening, nighttime about to begin.

--"So, I think it is just a bad case of fatigue. You must have overexerted yourself by using your powers too much today. Don't try to use your powers as often and get some rest. You should be just fine." Carlisle used his doctor-y voice.

--"Thank you"

--"Of course." He smiled serenely and began to walk out of the room. "Oh, Edward. Come with me for a moment, I need to talk to you."

Edward looked at Bella and I reluctantly before getting up and following his father out the door.

--"I'm sorry Edward is being so impolite toward you. He is very protective of me."

--"More like jealous, Bella. He seems controlling more than loving."

--"Well, I think you just have to know him to understand." She was defending him. Didn't she see how bad he was for her?

--"Bella, he is messed up. He hypnotizes you with his eyes. Honestly, it's a little scary. No one should be able to control you like that."

--"What are you talking about? He doesn't control me." She was offended.

--"Bella. He doesn't let you see your best friend, he wont leave you alone for even two seconds. And when he looks you in the eyes, your mind goes entirely blank. You do whatever he says!"

How did she not see that?

--"but!--" she was going to argue but I wouldn't let her. I was right and she knew it.

--"No buts. You know its true."

--"Well that doesn't matter."

--"How does that not matter?"

--"Because no matter how controlling Edward is, we are meant to be together."

Ouch. That hurt. Bella really did love Edward. Should I give up?

--"How do you know that you are meant to be together, Bella? How could you know what you want when he always tells you?"

--"Because I love him!"

--"WHY? Why would you love someone who is so bad for you?"

--"Because I cant live without him! What am I supposed to do?!"

--"Find someone else!"

--"Like who?"

Who was I talking about? Was I suggesting myself?

--"Like…Like…I DON'T KNOW! Just not him!"

--"Then who? Huh? Why do you two hate each other so much?"

--"Hey! I didn't hate him when I got here. But when I saw what he was doing to you, how he treats you, how could I not hate him?!"

She froze and the anger wiped from her face.

--"Oh…"

Perfect. Maybe now I could explain to her just how bad Edward was.

--"Bella, every time I have heard Edward talk about you, he speaks of you like a slave. Like he owns you. I hate it. He shouldn't treat you like that. You're too good for a guy like that."

Her lip quivered.

--"What would I do with out him though?"

--"Be with me, instead. I'm here. I wont leave you alone. And I wont treat you like he does."

She looked up at me with those sad eyes and for a moment I thought my heart would break. I pulled her into a hug.

--"I'm just scared of being alone." she whispered.

--"I am too. So if we stay together, we wont ever be alone again."

--"But how do I know you wont leave?"

--"I would never do that to you. And besides, where else am I going to go? I'm a runaway, remember? Although, you should keep that in mind, whether you want to spend your time with a convict or not."

She smiled the slightest bit.

I smiled back and then involuntarily yawned.

--"Well, Carlisle did say you needed rest, and seeing as how I have been talking your ear off all day I should let you get some sleep." She said, but not with conviction. She didn't seem like she really wanted to leave but she started to get up anyway. I caught her hand to stop her from leaving.

--"Wait. Stay here."

Her brow furrowed.

--"Are you sure you want me to? I know you need your rest…"

--"No, I want you to stay, really."

--"Well, okay." She smiled at me again before she laid down next to me. I pulled her into my arms and she snuggled into my chest. This was perfect.

After a few moments she began to speak, only it was mumbled because she was beginning to fall asleep.

--"It's probably better if I stay with you tonight anyway."

--"Why?"

--"Because I don't want to stay with Edward. And If I sleep alone the nightmares get to me."

--"Nightmares?"

--"Yeah, always the same one. About the Volturi."

The Volturi? What was that? Everyone in this house kept talking about it but no one had explained what it was. If it was giving Bella nightmares it must be terrible. And when Edward wanted to dump me somewhere to get me away from his family, hadn't Bella said that they were going to get me?

--"Bella, what is a Volturi?" I asked in a whisper.

The only response I got was the quiet sound of Bella's even breathing. She was asleep.

* * *

**Ohhh. Edward has to hate Alec at the end of this chapter!! Next Chapter Alec will finally find out just what kind of Vampire his sister Jane is. But will he accept that or turn away from his sister? And how will his choice affect his relationship with Bella? That is for next chapter! Whether you love it or hate it, review it. thanks. **


	11. Thanks, Alice

**Well, here is the next chapter. It's pretty darn dramatic, if you ask me.**

**I don't own meyer's characters **

**Recap: Alec and Bella are getting closer. Bella falls asleep in Alec's arms. She was speaking of the Volturi before she fell asleep and Alec asked her about them, but she fell asleep.**

**

* * *

**

When I woke up I was nice and warm. I looked over to see Bella asleep next to me, shivering. I had stolen all the covers. I quickly pulled the blanket off me and put it over Bella. Then I snuggled close to her to try and warm her up. She mumbled something and turned to face me. For a moment I thought that I had woken her up but then her body went slack again and I knew that she was still asleep. I couldn't help but smile at her sleeping there, all adorable. Her hair was going every which way and her arms were hugging her body. I brushed her hair back from her face gently. Bella has still deep in sleep, so I slowly got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. I stripped down and hopped into the shower. The steamy water felt nice as I scrubbed away. When I got out of the shower I was wondering if Alice would have left me another pair of clothes in my room. I wrapped a towel around my waist and snuck back into my room to check, trying not to wake Bella up. But when I walked in, she as already awake.

--"OH!" we both said at the same time. Bella turned her face away in embarrassment in catching me in nothing but a towel. We were both blushing beet red. On top of the dresser there was a pile of clothes so I grabbed them and ran back into the bathroom. I dressed quickly and walked back out into the room. Bella didn't look at me.

--"I'm fully clothed"

She looked up, still blushing.

--"Sorry about that, I thought you were asleep."

--"Yeah…"

Suddenly I remembered what I wanted to ask Bella about the night before. Who knew when we would be alone like this again.

--"Hey Bella, What's a Volturi?"

As soon as the word Volturi left my mouth Bella's body tensed up.

--"Well…They are sort of like the royalty of the vampire world. They live in Italy."

Oh, international Vampires…interesting. I wondered if they were tan?

--"Well that doesn't sound so scary."

Bella shook her head quickly.

--"You've never seen them. They are very powerful. They're sort of the police of the Vampire world. And if they want you dead, then you are." She shuddered.

--"Oh…" so there was a darker side. If you asked me, they sounded like a weird sort of vampire mob.

--"And they aren't like the Cullens. They aren't…Vegetarians."

--"OH…" So not all vampires were ate animals…the thought was scary. How many of the murders around me were caused by vampires?

--"Yeah…" she looked down at her lap.

--"They sound so…corrupt. Who would want to be a part of that?"

Bella whispered something very quietly and I couldn't quite hear it.

--"What?"

--"Oh nothing."

--"No. what did you say."

--"Nevermind."

--"No, come on. Tell me."

--"Your sister. That's what I said okay!"

--"My sister? What do you mean by………No. She wouldn't!"

Sure Jane was mean sometimes but she would never be a part of something like that. She would never….kill people.

"She would." Bella said, looking away from me.

--"No! She would never hurt another person like that! You. Are. Wrong!"

Bella laughed darkly for some reason and suddenly I was angry. What the hell was she laughing about this? It was NOT funny!

--"Alec, she hurts people all the time."

--"What are you talking about?"

--"She has special powers like you. Only hers are the opposite of yours. She makes people feel unimaginable pain. And she laughs when she hurts people too. She likes to hurt them! I watched her hurt Edward." She looked like she was about to cry.

She couldn't be telling the truth. She was lying. Jane wouldn't do that. My sister was not a monster.

--"No. You're lying! She wouldn't so that! You are wrong!" I ran out of the room.

I couldn't hear about this anymore. She wouldn't feed me these lies. Jane was a good person. She cared about others. She was my best friend. She was everything to me. She would never do that. EVER!

Bella's words were poisonous in my mind and I couldn't help but imagine the picture she painted. Jane, laughing manically over her victims, who were crying out in pain. NO! Bella was a liar. She was wrong. My sister could not be the cause for her nightmares. I hated her for saying those things. I had to get out of here.

I was nearly flying down the stairs and I was out of the door before I knew what I was doing. I began to run, but I was in a densely packed forest. There was nothing around here. I had nowhere to go but I didn't want to stop running. I had to leave this house of monsters with their poisonous lies.

I stumbled around the forest, drunken with rage and denial for a while and not really getting anywhere. After maybe two hours I gave up my kicking and screaming and sat down on the soft muddy earth, feeling defeated. Maybe I had acted recklessly. As much as I didn't want to admit it, maybe they weren't lying. Why would Bella lie to me like that? Maybe becoming a vampire changed you. But that didn't make sense. The Cullens seemed perfectly nice. They weren't evil like Bella claimed Jane was. It just didn't make sense for my little sister to change that way.

--"You know, you are going to ruin your clothes sitting on the ground like that." Alice's voice came from the tree above me.

--"AHHH!" I looked up to see her sitting just a few feet above me. I hadn't realized she was there.

--"You just scared the crap out of me!"

--"Sorry about that."

--"How long have you been up there?"

--"Oh, I've been following you since you left the house. I was just waiting to talk to you until you had calmed down."

--"Oh…" I felt a little silly now, for stomping around like an idiot for hours. I hadn't thought anyone was watching.

--"So I was going to explain what Bella meant about your sister, if you are willing to listen."

I nodded. I didn't really want to hear this but I had to know the truth. I had to know who my sister had become.

--"So, Carlisle turned your sister into a vampire. We were going to take her in. She was in the beginning stages of being a vampire. We would call her a newborn. Well, in the newborn phase we are very bloodthirsty. We tried to keep her on our diet of only animal blood, but it was hard. You see, animal blood isn't the same as a humans. It's sort of like tofu instead of meat. We tried to control Jane, but she had a special power. She could make us feel excruciating pain. One day, she was feed up with us 'starving her' so she incapacitated us with her powers and fled."

That sounded very Jane to me. She got what she wanted at any cost.

--"Well, the Volturi found her, or maybe she found them, I'm not sure. But she found a home with them. You see, their leader, Aro, likes vampires with special powers. He took an interest in your sister because of her abilities. What Jane does has never been heard of before in the vampire world so she was a sort of treasure to him. She has become a part of his permanent guard, which is not an easy task, I can assure you. She loved the power that Aro gave her. She would do anything for him. The power has corrupted her. Because Aro chose her for her ability, she finds joy in using it. So for that reason, she finds joy in other people's pain."

It was so much to grasp. So Jane was evil. But it sounded like it was Aro's fault. He had corrupted her. My poor little sister. I should go and rescue her. But what could a human really do against a vampire?

--"Is there anyway we can save her from Aro?"

--"I don't think you understand. She doesn't want to be saved. She wouldn't leave Aro's side for anything. This is going to sound insensitive, but why do you think she left you here? Not even _you_ were important enough for her to leave Aro."

I felt as though someone had stabbed my heart through. It made sense now. But I didn't want it to make sense if it meant that Jane didn't care about me anymore. No one wanted me anymore, not even Jane. I felt more alone than I ever had in my entire life. Something deep inside myself told me that life wasn't worth living. That I should just give it all up. But another voice was nagging in the back of my head too.

'_But how do I know you wont leave?'_

'_I would never do that to you.' _

I had told Bella I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't break that promise. There was still one person who cared about me. And I wouldn't hurt her like that.

--"I probably shouldn't have told you that." Alice said.

--"No. I needed to hear it. I just have one question for you."

--"Yes?"

--"Do you know how to get home? I'm sort of lost…" I looked up at her sheepishly.

She smiled at me and her snowy teeth seemed to glow.

--"Of course. Let's go."

* * *

**Don't you just love Alice? _'You'll ruin your clothes!' _haha. Don't think that that is the last you will hear of Jane. And Don't think that Edward is going to let Alec have Bella without a fight. There are more issues with Alec's powers too. More events unfold next chapter. Review and let me know what you think should happen. I've got a few ideas in mind but I'm not 100% sure where I want to go next.**


	12. I Need An Escape

-I haven't posted in ages, **sorry.** This chapter wouldn't write so I figured if I let it be for a while it would work itself out. Surprisingly I think it did, and much better than I thought it would.

-I don't own Meyers characters.

-If you've stuck with my story even after I've neglected it, I thank you. But seeing as how you proabaly don't have a vampire like memory, and probably don't want to reread the chapters to remember what's going on, here's a nice little recap of what's happened:

**RECAP: Human Alec, who is discovering his powers to control others senses, is in the Cullen home after being dropped off there by what he thinks is his sister Jane's ghost. He and Bella have started to fall for each other, but she still cares deeply for her boyfriend Edward, whom Alec doesn't get along with at all. When Alec finds out from the Cullens that Jane is not only a vampire, but an evil one at that, he gets upset and tries to run away. However he gets lost in the forest and Alice brings him back to the Cullens. This chapter begins with Alec's return from running away.**

**

* * *

**

When I walked in the door Bella was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. She looked up with the sound of the door closing and her eyes lit up.

-"Alec!" She stood from the couch and ran over to me, embracing me in a tight hug.

-"Whoa, Bella." I wasn't expecting her to be so excited to see me. In fact, I thought she might be angry that I had acted so stupidly. I was glad that she didn't feel that way.

-"I didn't think you were coming back!"

-"I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I'm not going back on my word."

She looked up at me and her eyes were glowing.

-"Thank you."

I liked that she cared so much about whether or not I was around. I cared about her too.

-"Of course Bella. I'll be here for you as long as you'll let me."

She hugged me even tighter.

-"Bella, your father is on the phone." It was Edward.

He was always trying to pull us apart. Bella walked over a few yards to where he was with the phone in hand. He gave her a bright smile and the second she looked into his eyes I could see that he had her again. I wasn't going to let him win, no way. I had something he didn't and I was prepared to use it. He leaned in closer to her face and anger began to glow inside of me. I sucked it up though, and began to aim it toward Edward. I could feel a sort of invisible line forming between his body and mine. I could tell when the line was completed, because Edward showed signs of succumbing to my powers. Right before his lips met hers, he began to sway. Bella was snapped out of her trance.

-"Edward!" she took a step back from him, realizing just how close he had gotten.

I let my fury disintegrate, and with that, so did the line connecting Edward and me. He stood back up straight and his eyes focused on me in a terrifying glare. I had to sit down, because I felt dizzy. While I was using my power it seemed easy. It wasn't until after I stopped that I realized just how much it took out of me. It wasn't as bad as the time before, but it still had a strong effect. My sense of equilibrium seemed to be entirely out of wack. I put my head between my knees and took a deep breath.

-"What is going on?" Carlisle's tone was low but urgent as he helped me to stand back up.

-"I can't take it anymore. I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE!" Edward was shrieking at his father.

-"Edward! Calm down. We can't turn him out into the streets!" Bella shouted at him.

-"And think of the deeper consequences. If the Volturi possess his power…" Carlisle added in a low voice.

The Volturi? What was he talking about? Did he think I would join them? That I would ever be a part of something so wrong?

-"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! LET THEM HAVE HIM. HE NEEDS TO GO!"

-"EDWARD!" Bella gasped.

-"No Bella! NO! He needs to leave. Right away. He is screwing with all of our heads and I'm done with it. I don't care if he joins the Volturi! He would be better off with them anyway. That way he can get back his happy little family with his evil sister."

His last sentence made something inside me crack. Before I could even process what I was doing my hand flew toward Edwards face.

-"DAMN IT!"

I heard the bones in my hand snap against his cheek. He didn't even flinch at first but slowly his lip curled back and he began to snarl at me.

-"Alec!" Bella's voice called out.

I could feel tears spring up in my eyes. I may as well have punched a brick wall for all the damage I did. I couldn't bend my fingers, they were snapped at the knuckles.

-"Edward. Get out of here. Now. Before you do something really stupid." Carlisle voice was calm, reassuring.

Edwards eye twitched as he back out of the room slowly, still snarling. He was truly frightening, and I was glad that it had not turned into a fight. I would not have won.

-"Alec, sit down." Carlisle instructed me. I did as he said and took a seat on the couch in the room. Bella was right next to me, a look of horror on her face.

-"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

-"Yeah, but I think I broke my knuckles."

-"Oh, Alec…" she sighed.

-"Let me take a look." Carlisle held out his hand and I placed my own hand on it. He felt different parts of my fingers, testing the bone and I couldn't help but yelp when he tried to bend my fingers.

-"Yep. Definitely broken. Wait right here." Like I was going to go anywhere. He left the room and reappeared in a flash. He had a pill bottle and what looked like a brace in his hand.

-"You can wear this for tonight but it looks like were going to have to get you x-rayed tomorrow to asses the damage and probably get you a cast as well. And you can take these for the pain, two every 12 hours." He handed me the brace and pills. I winced as I carefully put it on. I couldn't believe I had done so much damage with just a punch. Edward hadn't even looked like he was hurt at all. Stupid vampire skin.

-"Thank you, Carlisle."

-"Of course. Now If you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with my son." He gave me a crooked smiled before leaving the room.

-"I am so sorry for how Edward is acting. He has never been this way before. I can't believe he would even dare to-"

-"Bella!" I interrupted her. "Why are you apologizing for him? You didn't make him do any of that."

She looked taken back a bit by my words.

-"I don't know. I guess I just can't help but think this is all my fault."

She couldn't be more wrong. It was that asshole Edwards fault. He was crazy.

-"But don't you see? It's not your fault. It's Edwards fault. In all honesty, I think he's being immature. But he only has himself to blame for that. He isn't your responsibility."

-"But he is my responsibility. He wouldn't act this way if it wasn't for me. He is doing this because of me." She put her face in her hands.

-"He can act however he wants. If he chooses to act like a jealous two year old, well then that's his problem, not yours."

She was hesitant before speaking again.

-"Love makes people do crazy things. And having a vampire for a boyfriend really doesn't help."

-"You know, you don't have to date him."

She shook her head.

-"I do. I can't explain it, but the last time we were apart…it was awful. I don't know how to live without him."

-"Maybe if you stopped trying to hold on to him…there are other options out there besides him. You don't have to be alone. You could be perfectly happy without him. Really."

She looked at me with the saddest eyes and it killed me a little inside. Because I knew she was still stupidly in love with Edward. And because she was clearly in pain over that fact.

-"No. You're wrong. He's a part of me." a tear rolled from the corner of her eye.

-"Only because you make him to be."

-"You don't understand. I don't make him anything. We just are."

My patience was wearing thin. When was she going to see just how wrong he was for her? I stood up. I really didn't want to listen to this anymore. It hurt me more than it should, because I liked her more than I should.

-"No. you're right. I don't understand." I gritted my teeth and began to walk out of the room before I said something I would regret.

-"You should understand though. Is it so much different than what happened with your sister? Can you honestly tell me that your life was better without Jane? Were things better when you tried to live without her?"

I froze. How could she compare the two things like they were the same? They weren't the same in any way.

-"Not the same." I said through my teeth.

-"It is the same though. She was a part of you. Just like Edward is a part of me."

I spun around to face her.

-"They are in no way the same. Jane was my little sister. How dare you compare her to that idiot boyfriend of yours. My LITTLE SISTER."

We were yelling now.

-"But Alec. Don't you see-"

-"NO, BELLA. I DON'T SEE. Edward is an evil, egotistical jerk who treats you like shit, and you put up with him anyway. Jane is my little sister who was turned into a vampire against her will. She didn't ask for this. And she's family. You can't compare the two."

-"Why not?"

-"YOU JUST CAN'T, OKAY?"

-"BUT-"

-"NO! Jane is more important to me than Edward ever will be to you. We grew up together.", I started to choke up. I hadn't had to think this much about Jane and what my life used to be like in a long time. It hurt to bring up everything that I had ever known and then lost. "We did everything together. We…God, you just wouldn't understand. It isn't the same." I stormed out of the room. I couldn't take this anymore.

I needed an escape and sleeping was the best way to do that. I didn't want to think of Jane, or Edward and Bella, or everything else in my life that was screwed up. Bella had never been mine, and now I knew that she never would be. I wanted to escape more than I ever had before. I should have kept running in the woods today. But running away had only proved that I truly had no where to go. Home was lost forever for me. I was all alone in this world, without a family and feeling more bitter than I knew was possible. Slowly, I fell asleep in my guest bedroom, in the lair of my enemy, to escape it all for just a few hours. For the first time since Jane died, there were no dreams. It was a comfortable mental silence. Until someone woke me up and brought it all back again.

-"Alec." The voice whispered in my ear. I woke up instantly to the sound of her voice.

-"You were right. Let's get out of here while we still can."

-"What?" I turned to see Bella's face glowing in the darkness.

-"Come on. We have to hurry if we want to leave." She sounded terribly impatient. But her words confused me. We need to leave? Where? Where we late for something?

-"Leave?"

-"Earlier when you said we should leave, you were right. We're in a house full of vampires, remember? Lets get out. Together."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I must have been dreaming. But it felt real. Like Bella was really there. And my hand was still braced and in pain.

-"Really?"

She nodded.

-"But we have to go now, or they'll stop us. Come on."

She pulled on my arm and I stood up. We walked out of the room, hand in hand. I couldn't believe the one eighty that was occurring right before my eyes. My mind still hadn't really processed the wonderfulness of the whole situation. We snuck down the hall and then the stairs as quickly and quietly as we could manage. Right before we got to the door leading out of the house I stopped her.

-"What are you waiting for? Come on." She pulled on my arm urgently.

-"Wait. Bella, are you sure you want to do this? Everything will change."

-"You said you wouldn't let me be alone, that you would be there for me, right? Did you really mean it?" she asked.

-"Of course." I said without even really thinking. It was just such an obvious answer to me.

-"Then everything will work out." she smiled up at me and my heart swelled. Just when I was giving up on her, she surprised me. I was so glad she was finally listening to me.

-"Now come on, we _really_ have to go!" she put her hand on the door handle but I stopped her.

-"One more thing."

-"What?" she said in an exasperated tone.

I pulled her to me and leaned my face close to hers. Our eyes were locked in each others.

-"Thank you for finally coming to your senses."

-"ye….yeah" she seemed to have suddenly lost her ability to speak coherently.

I closed the gap between our lips and we shared a short, perfectly sweet kiss. In that moment I felt happier than I had in as long as I could remember. For the first time in a long time my heart didn't feel broken in half.

When our lips broke apart, she looked up at me for a moment, with an almost dazed expression.

-"Come on. We're in a house full of vampires, remember? We have to get going." I told her with grin on my face.

-"Alec." She whispered as she gave me a smile back.

I reached over for the door handle and pulled it open.

-"Shit." Bella said as she looked out the door. Her use of language surprised me until I looked out the door too.

In that one moment, everything went from perfect to destroyed.

Alice stood a few feet back from the door, arms crossed.

-"Where do you think you're going?"


	13. JUST GO!

**This Chapter is very short, I know. Sorry, but it just felt like a good stopping place for the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. =)**

I don't own Meyer's Characters.

**Recap: Bella and Alec were going to run away from the Cullen house in the middle of the night, but Alice catches them at the door. This chapter starts right after Alice asks: "Where do you think you're going?"**

* * *

-"Uhh…well…We were, uh, just going for a walk…and um…" I mumbled to Alice. There was no way we were going to get out now.

-"Uh huh. And I suppose that's why I had a vision of you two stumbling around in the darkness, not get anywhere in the middle of the night?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

-"Alice, Please. Just let us go." Bella pleaded. Alice turned her glare toward Bella, and it was evident that she was not happy with her.

-"How could you do this to my brother?" Alice asked in almost a snarl.

Bella bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

-"I know… but I can't take it anymore."

-"Can't take what anymore? What, Bella? The way my brother loves you unconditionally? The way we treat you like family and protect you?"

-"No, Alice you don't understand. Edward is suffocating me. I need to get out of here."

When Alice saw that being angry wasn't working she switched her tactics.

-"I thought we were sisters, Bella. What happened to that?" She looked as thought she was about to burst into tears.

She was just as manipulative as Edward! And I had thought Alice was nice…

-"No, we _are_ sisters. This isn't about you."

-"I can't believe you would do this to me." Alice turned away from us and Bella started to cry. I wasn't going to stand for their crap anymore. Now I was pissed. I was way past done with being polite to these damn vampires.

-"You know, Alice. If she were really your sister, and you really loved her, then you would stop being so damn selfish and let her go." I glared at Alice and she looked over at me with a shocked expression.

-"What was that?" she was incredulous. Bella was looking between the two of us, obviously afraid of the fight she thought was about to go down.

-"You heard me shortie. If you really cared at all for Bella you would let us leave and stop hurting her more. If this is what she wants then let her have it."

-"What Bella wants? She needs to stay here. She isn't going anywhere."

-"Yes, she is. She's done with you people and all your lies, you manipulative bitch."

Alice gasped.

-"Manipulative? You're the one telling her to run away from the love of her life. Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and screwing our lives up? Bella stays."

-"Oh! So I screwed up your life? Me? Oh. Yeah cause I turned you're sister into a fucking vampire and screwed up your whole life. Well excuse me, but if you would just let me leave I'd be out of your way!"

-"Well! If you-"

-"STOP IT!" Bella screamed but we were both too far gone to care enough to listen.

-"Why did you have to come here and screw up my family!" Alice screamed at me.

-"I didn't do anything to you! You screwed yourself over! I-"

-"GET OUT OF HERE You…" Alice suddenly stopped mid-sentence and her face went blank. It had to be me again, doing this to her, but I didn't feel the line connecting us, like I had earlier.

-"Alec! Stop it!" Bella shouted at me. I would have obeyed if I'd known how.

-"I…can't!" I said panicked. Alice would be fine but what would become of me? I knew now that my powers drained me of my energy. How much energy would I loose before it was too much?

-"No." Was all the Alice had to say to let us know that she was still there, with some of her senses, at least.

-"Alice? Alice? Can you hear us?"

-"No. no. no. no." Alice continued to repeat.

-"I think she's having a vision." Bella said. For a split second I was relieved that I was not making Alice lose her senses. But the relief was filled with fear of what it was she was seeing.

-"Alice, what do you see?" Bella asked.

-"No. no .no. no. NO!" Alice snapped back into reality, a look of horror on her face.

-"What is it Alice?"

-"Get out of here. Both of you. Now!"

-"What?" Bella asked.

-"Edward is coming. You have to run. JUST GO!" she screamed at us. She pulled a pair of car keys out of her pocket and threw them at me.

-"Those are for the Mercedes. Take it and go. I'll stall him as long as I can. GO!"

I looked at Alice for one second, frozen with shock, before taking Bella's hand and sprinting for the garage.


	14. Borderline

Thank you to all my amazing readers and reviewers. You guys rock.

**Recap: Bella and Alec are running away together. Edward is going to chase them.

* * *

**

I was pressing the unlock button frantically, hoping one of the cars would light up to tell me the keys I held belonged to it. There was a seemingly

endless line of cars in the cavernous garage, and I wasn't a car type of guy, so they all seemed to blend into each other. I passed a bright yellow

car but it did not light up. A red convertible, a van, a truck…nothing was working! As I continued to sprint, Bella pulled me in the opposite direction,

pointing to a black car near the entrance. In my haste I must have missed it. It was certainly the least conspicuous of the cars in the garage, it

almost blended in, in comparison to the monster truck next to it. We both threw ourselves into the car and I twisted the key into the ignition. As

soon as the car growled to life I threw it into reverse and the car flew backward and out into the darkness of the night air. I spun the car around

and sped through the gravel drive that wound in and out of trees. I hit a real street before long and I took a left, slamming the gas pedal against

the floor.

I took in a shaky breath. Now that we were out on the street, away from the huge threat that the Cullen house held, I felt myself relax for the first time since that night in the subway when this entire mess started.

-"Holy Crow." Bella whispered under her breath.

-"More like holy shit." I said.

-"Yeah, okay." She nodded in agreement.

We both sounded out of breath, still in shock.

A moment went by of silence, and it was a moment for both of us to collect ourselves. I slowed my speed a bit, easing the speedometer down to a more reasonable number.

-"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

My mind went blank for a moment. The thought hadn't even occurred to me. I had only been concerned about putting distance between us and the

threat that was Edward Cullen. Now that I really thought about it though, this was a stupid idea. We were in a car that wasn't ours, going

nowhere. What happened when the gas ran out. The meter was on F right now, but for how long? And even if we found somewhere to go, what

would was going to happen when we got there? We were homeless, broke, and I was an outlaw of sorts.

-"I don't know."

-"Well I say we drive for as long as we can, or at least til we hit Canada. If you get tired we can switch off." Bella used an almost matter of fact tone. She didn't seem the least bit concerned.

-"Canada? Do we even have the gas money to get there? Or the passports?" Well if she wasn't going to be the logical one, than I would have to

be. Although I wanted nothing more than to run away with this beautiful girl of my dreams, that didn't mean the universe was just going to twist

out of place so things would go our way. We had to have some sort of plan if this was going to work.

-"We should be okay. Here, let me check…" She popped open the passengers compartment and started pulling things out. I was sure I was seeing things. She pulled out wad after wad of bundled up bills.

-"Holy crap! What bank did you rob?"

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted.

-"The Cullens are ridiculously rich. With Alice being able to predict lottery numbers, they have piles of money just sitting around. They wont even miss it. Although I do feel bad taking this car. It was Carlisle's favorite."

So the undead were filthy rich on top of everything else? Did these vamps ever not get something they wanted? Then again, money couldn't buy everything. Or at least it didn't buy Bella's love for Edward.

-"Wont they come after us? Is Edward going to try and find you?" I was sure I wouldn't make it out of that encounter alive…

-"I was thinking about that too…He might, or he might not, depending on how Carlisle handles the situation. But from what Alice said, He's probably already out looking for us right now." She shivered.

-"What are we going to do?"

-"There's really not much we can do. Just keep running. Try not to draw any attention to ourselves. He shouldn't be able to find us, at least not for a while."

So, I truly had no where left to go. Was a life on the run all I had to look forward to for the rest of my life? At least I was with Bella…

I sighed.

-"To Canada." I said.

We spent the next few hours following road signs that said 'Vancouver' and much faster than I would have expected, we were nearing the Canadian border. When we were only a few miles away, Bella asked me to pull over.

-"I have my own passport, but obviously not one for you. But, I did find one for Edward in the passenger's side compartment. You could pretend to be him."

Was she serious?

-"Edward is the last person I want to be." I said.

-"It's the best I've got. And it's only for a minute or two."

-"But be serious, Bella. I look nothing like him."

-"Your hair is almost the same color. And if we put you in a hat and glasses I think we can pull it off."

-"You're serious?" My eyebrow was raised in disbelief. She really thought we could pull this thing off?

-"Hey, it's the best shot we have. We have to try."

She had a point.

-"Alright. Lets do this."

She handed me a flat brimmed Cincinnati Reds hat.

"Put the hat on and pretend to be asleep."

I nodded and did as she said, leaning against the window, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

She started up the car and she was about to put the car into drive but she stopped.

-"One last thing."

-"What is it?" I asked.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on my unsuspecting lips. I kissed her back with enthusiasm, and the kiss ended too soon for my liking. I chased her lips and she didn't seem to mind but she pulled away after a moment.

-"We have to get going."

-"Right now?" I asked, planting another kiss on her lips.

-"Yes." She laughed. "Let's just worry about getting over the border for right now, okay?"

-"Yeah, okay." I smiled at her.

She pulled onto the road and I went back to trying to look unconscious.

A few minutes went by and the car began to slow. I peeked up to see the border gates.

-"What are we going to do if this doesn't work." I whispered.

-"I have no idea."

-"Great."

* * *

**Canada? What are they going to do in Canada? Oh, don't you worry. I have plans for Alec and Bella. **


	15. Burning Up

-In my defense, I'm not making fun of the Canadian border security. I'm not actually sure how that whole thing works, so sorry if I got it horribly wrong, which I m sure I did.

-Also, I wanted to get this chapter up, but it's kinda late, so sorry for any grammatical errors I missed.

Stephanie's characters.

**Recap: Alec and Bella are trying to get over the border.**

Thanks a bunch to all my readers and reviewers!

* * *

I wasn't quite sure how we managed, but somehow I passed for Edward Cullen and we made it past the Canadian border. Bella had explained

that I was a heavy sleeper, and that it would be quite a feat to wake me. The guard hadn't really cared, glancing under my hat for a moment, and

that was it. No more questions asked about my identity. It made me concerned for the publics safety for a moment, and I hoped that they were

more careful with people coming into the U.S. than with the people leaving it. But I didn't dwell on the fact for long, because we had made it safely

over the border. There must have been a four leaf clover stuck to me some where, because I was rarely lucky, and especially to such a high

degree. I exhaled I sigh of relief and I could feel myself soaring from the rush of getting away with identity theft of sorts.

-"I can't believe we just pulled that off." I said. She smiled.

-"Me either. But we did it."

-"So where do we go from here?"

She thought for a moment.

-"Well, the farther north we go, the easier it will be for us to hide."

-"Okay. So we go north for now. I'm thinking we should stop for some warmer clothes and provisions first."

-"We'll get all that in Vancouver. And I'm thinking maybe we could hunt down some place to eat."

My stomach growled audibly at her words. I hadn't eaten in quite some time, food completely forgotten in the rush to escape.

-"Food sounds like a good idea. I could use some pancakes and coffee."

-"Me too."

We drove for a few more moments and I noticed Bella yawning.

-"Do you want me to drive for a while?" I offered. She fought back another yawn before responding.

-"That's okay.

-"Come on, you've got to be tired. I would be happy to take the wheel for a while."

She looked at me and seemed to consider it for a moment, obviously stifling a yawn.

-"But wont it be hard with your arm like that?" she asked, eyeing the brace on my hand. I looked down at my hand. I had entirely forgotten about the fractured knuckle I had acquired from punching Edward in the jaw. Damn vampires and their rock hard skin.

-"oh…um. No, don't worry about it. Really, its fine."

-"Well, we're almost there, anyway. You can drive after we stop for some food."

-"okay."

Fifteen minutes went by and we were driving amongst the outer streets of Vancouver. We saw a small diner and stopped in for the

aforementioned blueberry pancakes and coffee. Feeling slightly refreshed we decided to go on a small grocery trip and pick up the necessities we

had left at home, like toothbrushes. Bella was continually yawning throughout the whole ordeal.

-"Why don't we just find somewhere to get some sleep? Everything else can wait til later."

She nodded and we drove up to a decent looking hotel. They had a vacant room for us and we trudged up to our room, not feeling very energetic. After we had gained access to our room we kicked off our shoes. Bella sat down on the bed, looking unhappily down at her legs.

-"I hate sleeping in jeans." She mumbled.

I gulped, stopping in my tracks. I almost suggested she take them off, but thought better of it. It was a tempting thought though. I didn't much like sleeping in jeans either, but it wouldn't seem as strange for me to just be in my boxer than for Bella to be without her jeans.

-"Me either." I mumbled back.

-"Would you mind taking off your shirt?" she asked. My eyes flew open wide.

-"Wh-what?" I choked out. Bella blushed, seeing my reaction.

-"Just to sleep in. So I don't have to wear my jeans?"

-"Oh." I was disappointed but also oddly relieved.

I pulled my oversized tee shirt off my chest and handed it to her. She looked at my bare chest for a moment before blushing even harder and

hurrying into the bathroom. She came out a moment later, my tee shirt hanging loosely on her frame, the hem dangerously short. She saw me

staring and hurried to jump under the cover of the blankets on the bed to avoid my gaze. I shook my head, trying to clear it before standing up

from the edge of the bed and walking toward where she was. I looked down at my own pants. I really didn't want to sleep in them either.

-"Would you mind if I pulled these off? I really don't want to sleep in them either…"

She sat frozen for a moment.

-"Oh..um…uh. ye-yeah. That's fine." She looked away from me. I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall to the floor, standing only in my boxers.

Bella peeked in my direction, eyeing me up and down and apparently not disapproving of what she saw. I pulled the covers back and crawled

under, sliding in next to Bella. Our arms brushed and I could feel the fire burning through my skin. We both looked at each other and then quickly

looked away, embarrassed. I pulled the covers up over my arms and then returned them back to my side, again brushing against Bella's arm. The

fire was there again, more intense and we both looked to each other. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were glued to hers, the fire blazing

through both of us. We kissed each other with force, lips only parting to take in ragged breaths. This was dangerous territory, with both of us in

little clothing and in such close proximity. At that moment though I wasn't exactly worried about that though. My lips fought hungrily down her neck

and her fingers were trapped in my hair, driving me insane. My lips were back on hers and I was sure that I had to be burnt to a crisp with the fire

that surrounded us. I couldn't get enough of her. Her teeth grazed my ear and I thought I might die right there in that moment. I groaned and

Bella rolled over to lie on top of me, but in the process she rolled over my injured arm.

-"Ow!" I shouted, pulling the arm out from under her. She pulled herself away from me and I cradled the hand up to my chest.

-"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

All tension seemed to disappear between us as we realized just how close we had gotten to going too far. Damn vampires breaking my arm with their rock hard faces. If only my hand hadn't been broken…

-"It's okay. Really."

She laid back down, a few feet away and both of us were staring up at the ceiling.

-"Well, we'd better get some sleep." She said, feeling the awkwardness settling in.

After a moment I cuddled up closer to Bella and wrapped my good arm around her. She carefully rested her head on my chest, hugging my side. The awkwardness melted at our touch and a comfortable silence fell over the room. I felt her body go slack as she fell asleep just minutes later.

-"Sleep well, my love." I whispered to her before drifting off to sleep myself.


	16. A Rock and a Hard Place

Hey everybody. Sorry I've not updated in so long. My grandma has been really sick, so working on this story wasn't exactly my first priority. But enough with the excuses. Here's the next chapter in the story. And thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story even though I haven't been paying enough attention to it.

Stephanie's characters.

**Recap:Alec and Bella have escaped from the Cullen house to Canada. They have just fallen asleep in a hotel room somewhere near Vancouver.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was feeling very groggy. The red numbers on the clock told me it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Bella was lying

next to me, my arm hugging her close to me. Her body was curved perfectly to fit next to mine, and I wouldn't have minded lying like that forever,

but I really had to pee. I slid slowly away from her, trying not to jostle her. She grumbled in her sleep, but I otherwise got away free. I took care of

business but the toilet flushing was deafening compared to the silence the room had previously been in. I tip toed back in to room, hoping Bella

was still asleep. I found her sitting up in bed, frowning at me.

-"Sorry I woke you."

She didn't respond, simply motioning for me to come lay back down next to her.

-"I wasn't done sleeping yet." She grumbled, pulling me close to her, hugging on to me tightly. I chuckled. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep within a few moments.

I was wide awake though. I watched her sleeping so close to me, and I melted a little inside. Sure, I had had other girlfriends before, but I had

never felt this way about another person in my entire life. I couldn't believe how cheesy my thoughts had become since meeting her, but I couldn't

seem to help it. I began smoothing down her hair gently, wondering how I got to be so lucky to find someone like her, when she began to mumble.

At first I thought she was awake, but then I realized that she was only sleep talking. Her voice was not entirely clear but I did begin to make out

what she was saying.

-"Alec…Mmm…" I smiled. She mumble out some other words that I couldn't understand and then-

-"Edward. Mmm…don't…want…no…please…come back…mmm…no…Alec…" she was tossing and seemed to be struggling. Whatever was happening in her dream, she didn't like it. I shook her arm, waking her, and her eyes flew open in shock.

-"Alec!" she shouted out, before looking up into my eyes and becoming instantly relieved."Oh, Alec! He was going to hurt you and, and…" I quickly brushed away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

-"It's okay. No one is going to hurt us."

She pushed her lips against mine before burying her face in my chest. I rubbed my thumb across her cheek, trying to soothe her.

-"It's okay. Really. It's okay."

-"I know, but what if he comes after us? What if he finds us? I don't want him to hurt you."

-"Everything will be alright. We'll hide so far north that only polar bears will bother us."

She sniffled a few more times before sitting up.

-"Really?"

-"Of course…well, actually, it depends on how fast you can run."

-"Why is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

-"Because if we get attacked by a polar bear, all I have to do is outrun the slowest person, and if that's you…" I smiled at her and she sat up and rolled her eyes.

-"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

-"Made you feel better, didn't it?"

-"Okay. Fine." She rubbed her eyes and stood up. "I don't think I want to sleep anymore. Can we just get the things we need and get on our way?"

-"Of course."

Bella walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I heard the shower turn on.

* * *

We were back on the road, necessities bought, by 5 o'clock. I was behind the wheel, to the protest of Bella, who continually pointed out the fact

that my hand was broken and that I shouldn't be using it. I told her that I was fine, but it didn't seem to make her feel any better about it. We

drove for at least 6 hours straight before stopping for gas and a bathroom break. She then insisted that she should drive, and she wouldn't get

out of the drivers seat so I had to let her take the wheel.

-"Really, I'm fine to drive.

She glared at me and then continued to stare at the road.

-But Bella-"

-"Nope. My turn to drive. Get over it and stop whining."

I rolled my eyes but didn't protest any longer.

-"So were are we stopping tonight?" I asked.

-"I dunno. Next place that looks good? By what the signs say, looks like we should hit a decent sized town by tonight."

The further north we went, the fewer and further between the towns were. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to live in a place so

desolate and cold, or that we found towns of any decent size at all, but we did. That night we topped in a small town around 10 in the evening and

found a hotel room. Sitting on our bed, we scanned a map and tried to figure out our route for the next few days.

-"So when will we be far enough north?" I asked over the bowl of ramen I had just cooked in the microwave.

-"Well, I'm thinking we go to Alaska."

-"Hm. Okay. Where in Alaska?"

Bella looked down at her lap reluctantly and chewed on her lip.

-"What?"

-"Well. Here's the thing. I have some…friends…up in Denali."

I didn't like her hesitance.

-"So…what's wrong?"

-"Well…Really, they're our best choice. They can protect you from everybody."

-"What do you mean, _everybody_?"

-"Well, Edward for one. And…"

-"And what?"

-"I didn't want you to worry, but Alice told me something before we left…"

I didn't like the sound of this. At all.

-"What is it?"

-"Well, She was talking to Carlisle, and they were worried that…well that your sister might come looking for you."

I froze for a moment. This wasn't at all what I expected.

-"No. She doesn't want anything to do with me. She said so herself." I could hear the bitter edge to my voice.

-"Well, not her, so much as the Volturi…"

I scowled at the name. They told me she was a part of their group, that they corrupted her, made her evil. I still didn't want to believe it.

-"You see, the Volturi have a leader, and his name is Aro. Aro likes to…._collect_ people."

-"Collect people? What, to eat or something?"

-"No, not people. Vampires. Or… people who would make good vampires."

-"So what are you saying? He wants me?"

-"That's what we're afraid of. He likes individuals with special powers. That's why your sister is so special to him, because of her power. Carlisle was afraid that he would want you too, so that he could have a pair. Aro would like you."

My brain rejected the idea.

-"That's stupid. He wont want me. And I wont go either!"

-"It isn't that simple. When Aro wants something, he gets it. If he can't have you, he will destroy you. You know too much about vampires. If he wanted he could come and kill you just because. But he wont, because he'll want your power."

I sat for a moment, just trying to grasp the situation. I felt trapped. Join or die. I couldn't accept either reality.

-"Why hasn't he come for me already?"

-"We don't think he knows about you yet. But the minute he sees Jane's thoughts…"

-"What? another mind reader? I thought that was just Edward."

-"Aro's power is…different. He can only read your mind if he has physical contact, but he not only reads your mind but every thought you've ever had."

I was awestruck. The mere power of the idea was impossible to grasp. _Every_ little thought?

-"How can we fight that? What can we do?" I could see no possibility of success in this fight. I was going to become a member of the Volturi or die.

-"That's what I was saying earlier. My friends in Denali…."

-"What the hell can they do?" What could any person on earth do to save me now?

-"They're good vampires. They might be able to help us."

More vampires? Really? How many were there lurking around me? And hadn't we just spent the past few days running from vampires? How could we just run into the arms of another group of them? Things didn't seem to go well when they were around.

-"Vampires? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? They aren't any good."

-"They're the only hope we have left. It's either go to them, or wait for Aro to find you."

I hated being between a rock and a hard place, but it looked like I had only one option.

-"How far is it to Denali?"


	17. Time Is Up

**Recap: Bella and Alec have run away from the Cullens and are headed to Denali for protection from the Volturi who want Alec so that they can turn him into a vampire due to his special abilities like they did with his sister Jane.**

**I don't own Meyer's Characters.**

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I have no good excuse for not posting a new Chapter sooner. Fan Fiction just fell low on my priorities and I forgot about it for a while, so I apologize to anyone who was waiting for this chapter. Review if you want, as I could use the feedback. Thanks again. Now back to the story!**

* * *

When we got back on the highway I wasn't sure how I should be feeling. I was trapped, forced to head straight back into the arms of vampires or face the Volturi. Either way I was headed into the land of myths that I had never wanted to enter in the first place. I wanted to be mad at Bella for giving me no option but her Alaskan friends, but I just couldn't find it in me. I knew that it had been just as much my idea as hers to run from the Cullens, and I couldn't really blame her for wanting to go back to the safe haven that a vampire coven provided for us. But I couldn't help but wonder if they would even be able to protect us. Everything that I had heard about the Volturi made them sound like they were a force of nature, unstoppable, inevitable. It wouldn't be a matter of if we would face them, but when. And when they did come for us, what could I do? If it would be a matter of join or die, would I have the courage to end my own life for my beliefs? I wanted to think that I did, but how could I know until I was in the situation?

My teeth ground together as I thought of how I would love to be able to destroy the Volturi and save my sister. But I was nothing but a weak human. I was trapped in this land of make believe monsters, and there was no clear way to escape. My mind continued to run in endless circles as I drove, and the agitation was building inside of me. I needed a distraction. I turned the dial on the radio and classical music began drifting through the speakers. Ha. So Edward was a cultured gentleman. His taste in boring music didn't surprise me. I angrily switched to the next station. Not only did I not care for classical music, but it certainly was not going to distract me. If anything it would put me to sleep, and that was the last thing I needed to be doing while driving. I settled on a loud rock station, an unrecognizable lead singer shouting into the car.

-"What, not a classical fan?" Bella asked teasingly.

-"Are you?" I replied incredulously.

-"It just so happens that maybe I am" She sniffed in a slightly supercilious manner. I let out a small chuckle.

-"Well, next time I get the chance, I'll have to educate you on what _good_ music sounds like."

-"Oh, is that so? Are you insulting my taste in music?" she asked teasingly.

-"Well I wouldn't have to if you had any taste."

-"Oh, so this screaming is better?" she pointed to the radio.

-"I would say so." I replied.

We continued debating like this for a while, switching between radio stations and making a case for why one was better than another. We both agreed that country music was terrible, while I had a

harder time convincing her of the merits of jazz.

Our playful teasing did take my mind off of all the trouble in my life, and I found myself laughing and feeling lighter. But after a while the debate died down and I was back with my old thoughts of

Vampire massacre and difficult decisions. Bella had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window and I was left alone with my concerns. Join the Volturi and die inside, or be killed by them. It

all just seemed so unfair. Before too long, I couldn't take the agitation that was building inside of me. I felt like a caged animal, and the pressure became too much. A growl of sorts escaped from

my chest and Bella jumped, awaken from her slumber.

-"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at me with concern.

-"No." I shot back in anger. "This is all so messed up! None of this was supposed to happen to me! None of this is even supposed to exist and it's driving me crazy!" I huffed, unable to contain my emotions. When I looked over at Bella she had an expression of pain on her face and she was shrunken back into her seat like a scared dog. My demeanor immediately shifted.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or scare you. This isn't your fault."

She put her face in her palms. "Yes, it is."

-"How could you think that? You didn't cause any of this to happen." I tried to console her, rubbing my hand on her back.

-"Because of me, you are running away from a crazy vampire who wants to kill you. How is that not my fault?" I could hear the tears in her voice and my heart broke a little.

-"Bella, it isn't your fault that Edward is coming after us, it's his. He is the one with the problem. And besides we needed to escape. I'd take the trade off of running away from a crazy vampire to be with you any day." I knew as the words slipped from my mouth that they were true, albeit embarrassingly mushy. She gave me a sad smile.

-"You must be crazy. I'm not worth that." She looked away and I found myself wanting to see her expression, but also wanting to keep my eyes on the road so that we didn't crash. I looked behind me. No cars were there, nor had I seen any others in the past half hour. I pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park.

-"Bella, look at me."

-She silently refused, still looking out the window.

-"Bella…" I took her chin in my hands gently and turned her face toward mine. Tears were streaming down her face.

-"Oh Bella, how could you think you aren't worth it. You are. Please don't be so sad. You're breaking my heart." Looking at her desolate expression made me feel sick inside. I brushed the tears away from her cheeks. All I wanted was to see her smile.

-"I don't deserve you." She whispered.

-"Yes you do. If anything_ I_ don't deserve _you_. Why don't you-" But before I could finish my sentence, her lips were on mine. She gently kissed me before resting her forehead against mine and I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back timidly.

-"Thank you for caring about me so much." She said.

-"Thank you for letting me." Was all that I replied.

We sat that way for a moment, and I would have been happy to stay that way forever, but before too long she sat back into her seat, sighing.

-"We should probably get going. I don't think we're too far from Denali."

I shivered at the word Denali. More vampires. I didn't want to enter back into the supernatural just yet. I wanted more human moments, like the one I had just shared with Bella. I wanted something normal.

-"Before we go, I say we take a moment to stretch. I've been sitting in this car for too long." I didn't wait for a response. I simply opened my car door and stepped out into the Alaskan sunlight. The snow glittered in the pine trees around me and my breath came out in puffs of white snow as I stretched. I heard Bella's car door shut but when I turned around I didn't see her.

-"Bella?" I called out, slightly confused.

I began to walk around the car before I felt something hit my chest. A white icy smudge was left on my coat where I had been hit and Bella was smiling deviously from behind the car, another snowball in hand.

I shook my head.

-"Oh, now you're asking for it!"

"You'll never take me alive!" she shouted back.

She squealed as I ran around the car toward her, and she ducked behind a tree as I threw a snowball in her direction. She returned fire and I ducked behind my own tree. She hit me again, this time in the leg.

"Gotcha!" She said, sticking out her tongue before retreating again.

I was at a disadvantage with only one good hand, but I made do. We traded snowballs back and forth ducking behind pine trees for protection and laughing. After dodging and running from one another for a bit, I charged toward her, taking a direct hit to the face but continuing anyway. She turned to run but I caught up to her, taking her by the waist and tickling her. She screamed out in laughter as we fell to the ground.

-"Stop, stop." She choked out between giggles.

-"Do you surrender?" I asked teasingly.

-"She met my gaze defiantly. "Never."

I continued to tickle her until she was crying again.

-"Okay, okay! I surrender!" she said, her hands wrapped around her waist, as she gasped for breath from laughter.

-"That's what I thought." I said triumphantly as I quickly kissed her lips. Her own lips came back toward mine for another kiss but Bella froze, her eyes locked on something above us.

-"Now what do we have here?" A voice came from overhead, and my head spun around automatically. There was a man standing on a branch, staring down at us. He was pale and his skin seemed to sparkle in the light that touched him. I knew immediately that this was no man. It was my worst nightmare. A vampire. It looked as though my time to decide whether I would join or die was up. The Volturi had found me.

* * *

**Oh the drama! How will Alec and Bella get out of this one? Or will they? Only next chapter will tell.**


	18. Unwelcome

**Recap: Bella and Alec are on their way to Denali to find safe haven from Edward and the Volturi, and just as they are getting close to Denali they are greeted by a mystery vampire. **

**I have been in a writing frenzy! This chapter is extra long, but I just couldn't get to a good stopping place for the chapter sooner. Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews. You guys keep me going.**

* * *

**-**"Bella, what a pleasant surprise." The man called out from above. He had a slight accent, although I couldn't pinpoint which country it was from. Bella and I both stood quickly, our eyes locked on the vampire.

-"Wh wh who are you?" Bella stammered, swallowing loudly.

-"Oh, how rude of me. Of course you would not know my name." he jumped from the branch and landed gracefully just two feet from us. "I am Eleazar."

Bella immediately let out a sigh of relief. I was confused, but also glad. It seemed that whoever this vampire was, he wasn't going to eat or murder us, so that was a definite plus.

-"I am _so_ glad it's you. I thought you were a member of the Volturi." Bella said.

Eleazar's face was cold and distant.

-"No. I have not belonged to _that_ coven in quite some time." he said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "My family and I live up the road a few miles. Please join us for a while. We rarely have visitors." His tone was cool, and while his words would have normally sounded welcoming, they did not coming from his lips. Bella nodded at him eagerly.

-"Thank you." She said fervently, seemingly missing the edge of hostility in his voice or choosing to ignore it.

He walked toward our car and got in the driver's seat without a word. Bella took shotgun, which left me in the back seat, and that was fine by me. I didn't want to sit up front with the hostile vampire. We rode to his home in silence. I though it was slightly odd that I still had not been introduced or addressed to by Eleazar. It was as though I wasn't there at all, but I figured it would all be sorted out in time. Or maybe all vampires were not as civil as the Cullen's had been and I would continue to be ignored. Either way, so long as Bella and I were safe, I had no real complaints.

When we arrived at the house darkness had begun to fall, and the lights from the windows cast a glow onto the snow. The house was not as large as the Cullen's had been. It was a modest two story brick home with a large porch, and it didn't seem a fitting place for a family of vampires. But then again, what did I know? The supernatural wasn't living up to its stereotypes lately. Eleazar pulled up the driveway and parked the car, getting out without a word to either of us. We hastily jumped from the car and followed him into the house, almost running to keep up with him. We walked into the house hand in hand and the warmth of the place enveloped us. The interior was a blend of deep greens, red, and blues. It felt like a cozy cabin, with a fire crackling in the den and a worn candle chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Bella and I found ourselves staring at our surroundings, and we both jumped at a high soprano voice that came from our left.

-"Ah Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you." The inviting voice was from a woman who entered the foyer from an adjacent room. "And you must be Alec. I'm Tanya." Her strawberry blonde hair was piled atop her head, and I couldn't help but notice that she was stunningly beautiful. I also couldn't help but notice that her eyes affixed on Bella and my own hands intertwined as she said my name, but she quickly recovered, smiling at me with warm golden eyes. Two more women walked in, one with deep brown hair and the last was another blonde. The dark haired woman went immediately to Eleazar's side, and while his posture loosened up, his face did not become any warmer. "I'm Carmen. It is so nice to have visitors. We don't get too many this far north." Her charm and smiling face seemed at odds with her mate, but I ignored the dissonance. It seemed that Eleazar was the only one who had a problem with us. Tanya elbowed the still unnamed blonde. "Be polite! Introduce yourself." She seemed embarrassed by the social faux pas the woman was committing. The woman did not share the sentiment. She rolled her eyes and gave us a casual wave.

-"Hey. I'm Kate."

Tanya gave Kate a strange and knowing look and Kate nodded back ever so slightly. I couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but this made me feel uneasy. There was something shady about Tanya, and I was sure that I would think twice about trusting her.

-"Good. Now that we are all acquainted, I have some business to attend to. Goodnight." Eleazar said, nodding toward us stiffly before turning and walking swiftly from the room.

-"Eleazar!" Carmen called after him, turning to follow him from the room.

-"Don't mind Eleazar. He isn't the most tactful man." Kate said dismissively.

-"It's fine. We're the ones intruding on you. Thank you for allowing us into your home." Bella said in a polite tone.

-"Of course." Tanya smiled and came closer to Bella, taking her hands into her own and breaking Bella and I's only contact. "You are always welcome here." She said warmly.

-"And you too Alec. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours." She them came to me, taking my hands into hers, and I was shocked by the ice-cold temperature. I should have expected it, but it still startled me. She let my hands go but held my gaze, her golden eyes not allowing my own to break free.

-"Let me show you to your room, Bella." Kate walked next to Bella, putting her arm on her shoulder and leading her down the hall. As Bella began to walk with Kate I managed to break my gaze with Tanya. I wasn't sure if I should follow Bella. She looked back at me with a shrug of her shoulders, and she seemed as unsure as I. I wanted to follow her though. I didn't want to be left alone with Tanya, as I was sure that nothing good could come from it.

-"You'll take Alec to his room, wont you Tanya?" Kate said without looking back.

-"It would be my pleasure." She said, winking at me. I wasn't comfortable with the situation, but without any other option I reluctantly followed Tanya down the hall and into one of the first rooms. She led me inside the poorly lit room and shut the door behind us.

-"There is a bathroom through the door there and we did the best we could on such short notice as far as clothes, but I think you should be able to find something suitable to wear in the dresser."

-"Thanks." I said as I proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed to take off my shoes. I figured that Tanya would leave but she stood, staring at me and after a moment I felt even more uncomfortable. "Is there something else you needed?" I asked.

She came to sit next to me on the bed, closer than I expected, and it felt too intimate.

-"So Alec. How do you like it here?" She asked, slowly twirling her fingers in her hair, her lips parted slightly in a perfect pout. I met her gaze and immediately, everything around me seemed to disappear. I was lost in the sickly sweet honey of her eyes, and I was stuck.

-"Uh...it's uh...nice here." I mumbled. Speaking coherently had suddenly become very difficult for me.

-"If there is _anything_ I can do for you, just let me know." She said, putting her hand on my back and rubbing gently. I didn't like the emphasis she put on the word anything. At all. I was frozen in place as she began rubbing her fingers along the side of my face.

-"You're cute." She purred.

-"Uhhhh…" was all I could manage to respond. This was too bizarre. This shockingly beautiful stranger was hitting on me, and I didn't like it at all. I couldn't seem to break my gaze with her however, and I felt powerless to escape. If I had been in this situation a few weeks earlier, I had the feeling I would have taken advantage of it, and I would have thought that my current discomfort was a fit of insanity. But the combination of her eerily perfect and icy skin mixed with the fact that I couldn't get the thought of Bella just a few rooms away from my mind allowed me to pull away from Tanya, my eyes finally finding freedom from her gaze.

-"Uhhh…I think I want to go to sleep now." I said, awkwardly standing up. She stood with me.

-"Oh, don't worry, I don't bite." Her face came close to mine, her lips just inches away, but I refused to look into her eyes.

-"Come on, Alec. Don't you want to get to know me better?" Her voice was seductive as her lips drifted closer to mine, so close now that I could feel her breath on my face, and i shivered from the cold. I needed to get away.

-"Maybe I should check on Bella." I spoke softly.

Tanya immediately took a step back, rolling her eyes at me.

-"Ugh. What is so special about Bella? First Edward, and now you. What do men see in her?" She seemed slightly annoyed, and she turned to leave.

-"You're no fun, Alec...And anyway, your loss. Goodnight." Her words didn't seem to hold much malice, and she walked from the room, heels clicking on the wood floor. I was relieved when the door shut behind her and she was out of my sight. I felt a bit off balance after my encounter with Tanya, and I tripped on my way to the bathroom before locking myself inside, safe from her hypnotic stare. Now it didn't seem so crazy that Edward had been able to keep such a hold on Bella.

I sat on the bathroom floor for a while, regaining my composure before standing and deciding to take a shower. It had been a long day, and the hot shower felt nice. After I was finished with my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out into my room. I searched through the dresser and sure enough there were clothes inside for me. I settled on a pair of sweat pants and a white undershirt. After I was fully clothed I felt safer to venture back out into the house. I wanted to find Bella. I didn't feel comfortable in this house of unfamiliar vampires, especially when I didn't know where my link to semi-normal human life was in the house. I tip toed down the hall hoping that I might hear her voice without attracting attention to myself. The last thing I wanted was another run in with Tanya.

-"Are you alright?" A voice came from behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin, letting out a little yelp. I spun around to see Carmen standing in a doorway a few feet behind me, a worried expression on her face. While I hadn't appreciated the scare, I was relieved to see that it was not Tanya.

-"Oh. Sorry. I was just looking for Bella." I said quietly.

-"She is on the last door on the left. But I think that she is already asleep." She said in a hushed tone.

-"Oh. Okay." I felt deflated. I had really hoped to see Bella before going to bed, but I wasn't about to wake her. She needed her rest so I began heading back to my room.

-"Wait." Carmen called out. I turned back toward her. "Would you mind speaking with me for a moment?"

-"Sure." I nodded eagerly. I was a bit surprised by the request, but willing nonetheless.

She smiled at me and motioned that I walk down the hall toward the room I had gotten a glimpse of before with the crackling fire. The fire wasn't going as strong anymore but the embers still glowed. She sat in a cozy leather armchair and I sat on an adjacent matching couch.

-"So Alec, I haven't had time to formally welcome you to our home. I just wanted to make sure you are alright. I know it must be strange being in your situation." I appreciated her compassion.

-"Yeah, things haven't exactly been very normal lately, but there isn't much I can do about that now." I said.

-"Well, I'm sure things will all get sorted out with time."

-"I can only hope." I replied.

She paused for a moment, seeming to form the words carefully before she spoke them.

-"My real reason for wanting to speak with you is something that I am…sorry for." It seemed that whatever she had to say, she wasn't too comfortable with.

-"First, I wanted to apologize for the way Eleazar acted earlier. You see, he has a special ability. He can sense the abilities of others, and yours made him rather uncomfortable. He usually isn't able to sense human abilities very clearly, but yours was incredibly prominent."

Well, I had to admit, I wasn't all that shocked to hear that. I had a feeling that my abilities were above and beyond normal the moment that I knocked a vampire to his feet without lifting a finger. But it was nice knowing why Eleazar had been so hostile toward me.

-"It's alright. I understand."

Her face was still pulled tight in discomfort.

-"There is more. And truly, I am sorry about this. Eleazar is not comfortable having you here. He made his decision about you the moment Alice told us you were coming."

So Alice knew we were here…which meant that Edward probably did too…and that he was probably headed here right now. I hoped that Alice was able to keep our location a secret. Carmen continued speaking.

-"Eleazar is afraid of the troubles that you bring with you. The last thing any of us want is a visit from the Volturi. I don't mind having you here, and I certainly don't want to close my home to you, but considering all of the circumstances and the danger you pose to my family…I feel awful, and I am so sorry about this, but I would ask that you don't linger here too long." She looked away, clearly feeling terrible about the words she was uttering. So even this coven of vampires would not willingly face the Volturi. If I had had any doubts before, they were now swept aside. The Volturi could not be defied, or defeated. I couldn't blame Carmen. She was only doing what she thought was best for her family.

-"I understand. Bella and I will be gone by tomorrow morning." I replied calmly. A look of indecision crossed her face for a moment before she regained her composure.

-"Alright. Thank you for understanding." She said as she stood.

-"I'm going to head off to bed now." I said, standing with her.

-"Goodnight." She replied, leaving the room. I walked down the hall after her and entered my room, falling onto the bed. It looked like our safe haven wasn't all that we had hoped it would be. Bella and I would be on our way in just a few hours. I closed my eyes, knowing that I would need sleep for the next day's journey.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, the events of the prior night came swirling back to me in an instant. I knew I had to get up and move on, but I didn't want to go anywhere. Even in a strange home full of vampires, having a real bed to sleep in was nice. But I knew that Bella and I had to be on our way, so I unwillingly dragged myself out of bed and put on clean clothes before walking out of my room. I hoped that Bella was already awake, because I would feel guilty having to steal her from her sleep. As I walked toward her room, Carmen came from her own, just as she had the night before.

"Goodbye Alec. Your car is waiting for you out front." She pointed the opposite direction than I was walking.

"Thank you." I said. "I'll just get Bella and we will be on our way shortly."

Her eyebrows were bent together, as if she was upset by my statement.

"Oh. So you intend to take Bella with you?"

"Well, yeah. That was the plan. I told her I would never leave her." I wasn't about to break my promise to Bella.

Carmen pursed her lips before speaking again.

"Oh…well, maybe I'm not really in any place to be saying this, but I just cannot see letting any more innocent lives come into harms way. Bella would be safer here with us. I fear that if you take her with you, only danger and tragedy can befall her. Please, if you care for her, you will let her stay with us."

First shock, and then anger, begin to build in my chest. Who was this stranger to tell me what to do with my life?

"I'm not leaving her." I said, marching toward Bella's room. Carmen appeared in front of me in an instant.

"Please Alec. Don't do this." She said.

"I have to." I stepped around her and this time she didn't stop me.

I burst into Bella's room, determined to take her with me and get out of this place where we were not welcome. But I was not prepared for what I saw. Bella was standing in the room, but she was not alone. Her head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Edward had finally caught up to us.

* * *

**No! Not Edward. Will Bella betray Alec? You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out.**

**Just an FYI, in this fan fic, Laurent never died. That is where Irina is, off with him some place. This isn't really important, but I just wanted you to know I didn't forget about her. **


	19. My Chat With Edward

**I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I did not like it and ended up rewriting it three times. I hope you like what I ended up with. Also, thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. You all are great! **

**I don't own Meyer's characters :(**

**Recap: Alec was going to leave the Denali house with Bella, but when he went to retrieve her from her room Edward was with her.**

* * *

I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. Bella couldn't be smiling in his arms blissfully. Edward wasn't really here. He couldn't be. Except I knew that he was and that this wasn't a dream.

-"Bella?" I felt incredibly betrayed.

It was like she didn't even hear me, lost in his eyes like she was, and I knew that I had to do something about it. After my run in with Tanya I knew what a seductive vampire's eyes could do to you when you _didn't_ have feelings for them. I couldn't imagine the sway that Edward had over Bella in this moment. The thought of Edward manipulating her made me furious. First Carmen had tried to stop me from taking Bella, and now Edward was trying to thwart my plans as well. I wasn't going to break my promise to Bella. I would not desert her. I would save her from this monster.

I created a mental line from Edward to I, and it traveled this time faster than it ever had before. When the line connected it was as though a jolt of lightening shot through Edward. His knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground as though he were dead.

-"Run Bella!" I shouted between gritted teeth. I knew that the second I took my eyes off of Edward he would regain his senses.

-"No, Alec stop!" She pleaded.

-"RUN!" I screamed. I couldn't hold this much longer.

-"STOP IT! I still love him!" She screamed.

This broke my concentration. My face whipped toward her, and I could not believe the words she had just uttered. The second I let my sight leave Edward the fatigue set in. I fell slid to the ground, my eyes still locked on Bella.

She loved him? What was she saying? Her words wouldn't make sense in my head. Bella ran toward me.

-"Alec! Are you okay?" She was at my side in an instant.

-"Did you say that- that you love him?" I stuttered out in disbelief.

-"Look Alec, it's complicated. Seeing Edward again, all of my feelings toward him just came rushing back. I can't just turn my love for him off. I'm sorry. As much as I don't want to, I still have feelings for him." The words gushed from her and I had to concentrate to keep up. "But that doesn't mean I don't care for you too. This is all so confusing and I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm being torn in two."

One moment Bella was touching me, babbling nearly incoherently about her feelings, and the next she was gone. Edward had her across the room from me, holding her tightly to his chest so that she could not escape. She was struggling but getting nowhere. In that moment Carmen burst into the room.

-"Alec, I'm sorry I-" she began to speak but Edward interrupted her.

-"Carmen, take Bella. I need to speak with Alec." Edward said calmly.

Carmen looked over at Edward and nodded walking over and taking Bella who was still struggling and yelling to be put down.

-"You will not hurt Alec. I will be just outside the door, and I will not allow it. Bella is my collateral." Carmen said as she walked from the room with Bella. The absurdity of the situation was unbearable. What was going on? Who in their right mind would leave me alone with Edward and not expect him to kill me?

-"You have my word." Edward replied solemnly as Carmen closed the door behind her. Edward began walking toward me.

-"Don't get any closer. I'll knock you out!" I threatened. I wasn't sure if I still had the strength to incapacitate him again but it was the best I had in the way of threats. Edward stopped in his tracks at my words and simply sat down on the floor, bringing himself eye level with me.

-"I'm not here to fight you. I just want to talk. So I wont hurt you if you don't blind me. Deal?"

I had never trusted Edward, and now didn't seem like a particularly good time to start, but I was pretty sure I couldn't have stopped him in that moment anyway, so I agreed to the truce.

-"Fine." I said curtly. He gave me a small smile, the corners of his mouth turning up in the very slightest.

-"Look. I don't want to fight with you. I never did. In all honesty, you seem like a pretty good guy."

-"Ha." I laughed without humor. Yeah, sure, Edward was going to start playing nice now.

-"Yeah, I'm sure it's hard to believe. But until you started going after Bella I was content to stand by you through the Volturi thing. I don't care for the way the Volturi act like bullies." His face scrunched a bit at the word Volturi and I could tell that he liked them as much as I did.

-"But when you started going after Bella, and she took a liking to you…Well, lets just say I wasn't on my best behavior."

-"No, really?" I shot back sarcastically.

-"Look, I'm sorry. But you have to understand that Bella is my whole reason for existing. I am nothing without her, and when you threatened to take her from me I couldn't bare it. I need her." His voice was dripping with passion, and his words were hard to doubt. But he was missing something important. In order to be in a relationship both people have to be on board, yet he hadn't once mentioned Bella's feelings.

-"Have you ever stopped to think of what Bella wants?" I asked, incredulously. Just because he wanted her didn't mean he could just take her.

-"I know that you haven't seen it, but Bella loves me. She might have feelings for you, but she and I were meant for each other. She knows it, and I know it. There is just no way of getting around fate."

Fate? What did Edward know about fate? Besides, Bella had left with me. She had chosen to be with me.

-"Bella chose to leave with me. She made her decision. Why can't you just leave her alone and let her do what she wants?"

-"It isn't that easy. Vampire emotions are so much more intense than human ones. Losing Bella to me feels much the same as losing Jane did to you."

Hearing Jane's name brought forth a surge of emotion, and I felt as though a big hole was being ripped in my chest. I was sure that loosing Bella could never be as bad as loosing Jane. No pain could compare. But the thought of losing Bella did sting quite a bit, and for him I could imagine how losing her might kill him inside. I had only had Bella for a little while and I was already feeling horrible about the thought of losing her. I couldn't imagine having her for a long time and then losing her. At the same time, however, it did not change my own feelings for Bella. I wasn't sure what I could do to reconcile this.

-"You can survive without her." I had survived losing Jane. "And regardless of your feelings, this is her life. Let her decide." I regretted the words after I spoke them because Bella's own words rang in my mind. _'I still love him!'_ What if she didn't choose me?

-"Normally I let her make her own choices. I don't generally manipulate her like you saw me doing, but I found you to be a threat. When you could stop me from keeping a hold over Bella, I was angry with you, but I was also frightened. Your powers are formidable, and I knew that the Volturi would come for you. The power you possess…the Volturi will not stop until they get you or you die. I hadn't realized at first the extent to which you could affect others, but once I experienced it for myself I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop the Volturi. I didn't want to bring that curse upon my family. I just wanted to protect them, and especially Bella. The Volturi have already met her once, and if they see that she is still human they will kill her or force her to join them. I love her and I couldn't let that happen to her. Carmen felt the same way, and she called me here today. She just wants to keep Bella safe."

I sat for a long time thinking about what Edward had told me, and he remained where he was, unmoving as I processed his words. I still did not like Edward, but his words made me believe for the first time that maybe he really did care for her like I did. Maybe he really was trying to protect- not manipulate-Bella. Either way, this fact no longer mattered. My mind kept coming back to the same thing. The Volturi were coming for me, and who ever I was with would be brought down with me. I was endangering everyone around me. I also had to admit to myself that I was falling in love with Bella. But knowing this did not make things easier. This only made it clear what I had to do. Regardless of whether Bella cared for me or not, regardless of if she would choose Edward over me, I cared too much for Bella to bring my problems upon her any longer. I would have to break my promise. I couldn't put her or her friends in danger anymore. I would leave Bella, so that I could protect her. My heart broke as I made my decision. I knew that I had only one option.

-"So it looks like there's no way of getting around fate. How soon can you get me on a flight to Italy?"


	20. Bite Me

**Hello my lovely readers. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it. And thank you to all of you that review, you make my day. Now back to the story.**

**I don't own Meyer's characters. **

**Recap: Alec has just decided that he will go to Italy to meet his fate with the Volturi in order to keep Bella safe.**

* * *

Edward let out a sigh of relief when I spoke the words.

-"Thank you. My family will be safe because of you."

-"I'm doing this for Bella." I wanted my intentions to be clear.

-"Whatever the case. Thank you. I can get you on a flight tonight."

I swallowed loudly. Tonight. I would meet my fate in less than twenty-four hours. I would be dead in less than twenty-four hours. Despair began to sink in.

I heard someone walk into the room behind me but I didn't even bother to look. I was too preoccupied with my own death.

-"Alec. Wait. Before you go, there is one other option." I heard someone speak behind me. I whipped my head around to face them. Eleazar stood by the door and was staring intently at Edward. Had I heard him correctly? Was there really another option?

-"No. That's too risky!" Edward shot at Eleazar, reading his mind before he had a chance to explain himself to me.

-"What is it?" I prompted Eleazar, anxious to hear the option he spoke of. I was desperate for a way out, no matter how crazy.

-"Edward, you have to see the benefits of this plan! This might be the only way to save the boy from a terrible fate." Eleazar pleaded with Edward, but Edward's own head was shaking fiercely in disapproval.

-"Do not let your own emotions cloud your judgment. We cannot give the Volturi what they want! This could work. It is our last chance to save him!" Eleazar continued.

-"How would that be saving him at all? I won't condemn another person to this life!" Edward shot back.

-"So then you condemn him to die." Eleazar was becoming visibly upset and it was the most animated I had ever seen him. I was still having a hard time following the conversation without knowing Eleazar's initial thought, but I needed to know if there was any way out of going to the Volturi. I didn't care if Edward hated the idea, if Eleazar thought there was any way to get me out of this, then I was willing to try it.

-"What the hell are we even talking about?" I shouted.

Eleazar turned to me.

-"Eleazar. Don't do this. Please." Edward was the one pleading now. But it was clear on Eleazar's face that he wasn't about to listen to Edward and I was perfectly fine with that.

-"Alec, We can't let you go to the Volturi as you are. They will either kill you or make you one of them, and if they possess a power as potent as you I fear that there will be no one who can challenge them. But there is a third option. One of us could change you. You could be a part of our coven."

The gears in my mind stopped turning for a moment. Me, a vampire? A _good _vampire? The thought hadn't crossed my mind before, but it seemed like a fairly stupid option to have missed. But did I want to become one of them? I saw how they lived, how they manipulated each other, but I didn't really know anything about what life as a vampire was supposed to be like. It was my ticket out of mortal death, but would living as a vampire be living at all? Would or could I like it?

-"Eleazar, we tried the same thing with his sister and look how that turned out. He will turn on us." Edward reasoned.

-"Do not put the mistakes of others on Alec. He may not follow the same path as his sister. He sees how that path turned out, and I doubt that he would follow Jane in a lifestyle he does not approve of."

-"Eleazar is right. I don't want any part of the Volturi. Jane and I are very different people." I added quickly. I loved Jane, with every part of my heart, but I could not accept the way she had chosen to live.

-"I don't like the idea." Was all the Edward responded.

-"It doesn't matter. Ultimately it is Alec's choice." Both pairs of eyes were fixed on me and I froze.

-"I…I don't know what to do. I don't even know what I'd be choosing if I were one of you." I replied honestly. If I could live with the way that vampires lived then it would make no sense to choose anything but to join their coven. But I didn't know if I wanted the life of a vampire. Part of me thought it sounded exciting. What person didn't wish for a little magic in their life? I couldn't help but think of reading Harry Potter as a child and finding the world of magic fascinating. I would run around the house with a wooden spoon held as a wand, casting spells and pretending that my cat was Voldemort and that I had to defeat him. I had wished that I could be a wizard with all my heart, but over time I had lost that childhood desire, letting the depressing reality sink in that I would never be anything but normal.

The little kid in me wanted to jump at the chance. Super human strength and speed? Plus my numbing abilities would probably be even more powerful. I would be more than just a vampire. I would be a vampire with power. Someone that the Volturi, the most powerful vampires in the world, would envy. But the other side of me could not stop thinking of the more sinister side of being a vampire. Some of them chose to eat animals, but would I do the same? The thought of me massacring a group of humans in my bloodlust terrified me. What if the power corrupted me like it had Jane? What if I went down the wrong path and became a part of the Volturi?

-"I'm worried too…that you'll follow in your sisters footsteps." Edward must have been reading my thoughts. "And the life of a vampire is nothing to be desired. Every second of the rest of eternity will be spent trying to quench a burning desire for blood and it will never be enough. You will lose your soul.

-"You don't know that. There could still be an afterlife for us." Eleazar corrected.

-"Still. This life is nothing but hiding, pretending that we aren't monsters." Edward spoke the words with such loathing that I couldn't doubt he truly hated the idea of being a vampire. I wondered how he lived with himself when he hated the very core of what he was. Would I feel the same about myself? Was being a monster worth it? Edward painted a grim picture, but maybe it wasn't this way for all vampires.

-"What do you think, Eleazar?" I wanted a second opinion.

-"Well, what Edward says is true for the most part, but this life isn't all bad. Happiness can be found in others of our kind. And considering your alternative, I'd say it's the best choice you could make for yourself. If you allow us to change you then the Volturi will have nothing to do but allow you to make your own decisions. Once you are a vampire they cannot force you to do anything, and with us on your side you would have extra protection. We would love to have you as a part of our coven, especially if it means that you don't join the Volturi." Eleazar's tone was warm and his proposition sounded very inviting.

-"Will I be able to not eat people?" This was the most important question I had. Eleazar chuckled at me.

-"It is difficult, especially at first, but many of us live on animal blood alone. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians. We'll keep you away from people for a while so you aren't tempted."

So this was it. This was the option that made the most sense, my ticket out of becoming a member of the Volturi or facing death. I couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of my mouth.

-"Alright. Lets do this. Make me one of you."

-"Alec, don't do this. I wouldn't chose this life for anyone, please don't chose it for yourself." Edward's pleading fell on deaf ears. I had already made my decision.

-"Bite me." I simply replied, laughing a bit at myself and then covering my mouth, surprised at my nonchalant attitude. The thought of not having to die had made me giddy and drunk with hope.

-"This isn't funny Alec." Edward shot back, his eyes like golden daggers. I sobered up a bit at his expression.

-"You're right. None of this has ever been funny. But it's my reality now. It's the only way I can keep everyone safe." I spoke to Edward before turning to Eleazar.

-"When can you turn me?" I asked, all joking having left my face.

-"You are sure about this?" Eleazar asked.

-"Yes." I replied.

-"And you do not want to join your sister?" He asked.

-"Absolutely not. I am not a murderer." I replied. He nodded solemnly at me. I had one last question for Eleazar. "You wont let me near any humans? I wont ever taste human blood?"

-"Not so long as I am around to stop you." He said.

-"Then let's do this." I said. Eleazar nodded and took a step toward me. Edward stood up and put himself between Eleazar and I.

-"I wont let you do this." He said.

-"Don't make me hurt you, Edward." Eleazar cautioned. "You are outnumbered here. You cannot stop me."

Edward slumped a bit in defeat at his words.

-"Please." Was all that he had to say.

-"The choice has already been made." Eleazar replied. He stepped around Edward and bent to where I was sitting on the floor.

-"This will burn. Intensely. For three days it will be the worst pain you have ever felt. But after that you will be one of us. Are you ready?"

I took a few shallow breaths before nodding slowly. "Yes." The word barely slipped through my lips. Eleazar's lips met my throat. His teeth touched my skin. I let out one last breath. His teeth sunk into my flesh.

I screamed as the fire began to spread through my veins.

* * *

**Alec becomes a vampire! Does this mean the end of his relationship with Bella? Then again, when has the whole vampire thing stopped her before, right? And will the Volturi really leave Alec alone? You'll have to wait to find out. Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	21. Second Awakening

A/N: So I had forgotten about Fanfiction completely. And then my roommate was reading one and I remembered I had an account. So I figured I would check mine out. And then I found this story. I haven't written in ages and honestly didn't think I would again. But this story needs to be finished. I'm a bit rusty in the writing department, but I'd like to think that I have gotten better as a writer over the last few years. That being said I hope to finish this story before the end of the next few weeks, so updates should be swift. Here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy.

Meyers Characters, not mine.

* * *

I was on fire for what seemed like an eternity. The pain never lessened, but after a while I was too exhausted to scream. Eleazar had moved me to my bed but this didn't make me any more comfortable as I writhed in pain. I waited to see the only person who really mattered but she did not show. I didn't have much attention to focus on Bella though. The pain was too intense and I kept asking God why he hadn't just killed me already. I continued to fall deeper and deeper into the pyres of despair as my decision to become one of them seemed more and more irrational with the growing pain. It seemed incredibly ironic to me that such cold creatures had to catch fire first. The only thing that seemed to make sense anymore was something that I hadn't expected. It was Carmen. She kept a watchful eye over me the entire time. Her warm face kept me tethered to reality and the familiar face offered me an odd sense of comfort. When my body would jolt uncontrollably from the pain, she would grasp my hand gently and whisper apologies. It reminded me of my mother watching over me when I was sick as a child.

After an indecipherable amount of time later I felt my heart begin to race faster than it ever had before. It seemed play one continuous note, no longer a beat but a hum. Carmen's eyes lit up and it seemed an odd reaction to me as the pain reached an even higher, impossible level.

"Your transformation is almost complete. The pain will be over soon." Carmen said, stroking my hair back from my forehead. Her words were like water to the fire in my heart. The thought of feeling anything but pain seemed alien to me now, but I was excited for it nonetheless.

I could feel the fire begin to recede from my limbs slowly and I had never been so desperately happy for release from pain before. But it seemed that all the pain that left my limbs was racing to my heart. Even when I thought the pain could never get worse, it intensified. My eyes clamped shut and I let out one last screech before my heart stopped forever.

After a moment I sat up. Getting used to vampire senses was dizzying. The burn in my throat was there, as promised. I had expected it to be something like being thirsty, but it was a bit different, more like an ache than a dry sensation. My sight and hearing were so much more crisp, and with so much more room in my brain I was thinking a million miles a second.

I turned to see Carmen smiling at me and, without thinking I stood to hug her. It was as if I was teleporting, I moved with such speed. She patted my back awkwardly and after half a second I realized I was acting strangely and stepped away.

"Sorry" I said automatically but then gasped. My voice…it was so different and yet still the same. It was smoother some how.

"No worries." She said laughing at my odd behavior.

Within moments the rest of the coven was in the room. Kate had one eyebrow cocked up in mild interest. Tanya was smiling devilishly at me, and it made me uncomfortably as it had before. But I was not particularly interested in their reactions. Eleazar, while he had a smile on his lips, looked as if he were about to be sick.

"Eleazar?" I wondered what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, it's just…it's just that I've never felt such a potent power emanating from another vampire before. It's positively screaming at me, and it's a bit off-putting.

My face dropped and I felt both fear and excitement building in my stomach. If my powers were as strong as he claimed, I would have no trouble knocking out anyone, vampire or human, in my way. This idea terrified me as I imagined the Volturi coming to test my power. But it also sent a thrill through my spine at the thought of stopping them in their tracks. I looked up from my thoughts and saw that Eleazar still looked ill.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. Do you want me to leave…?" I trailed off. I didn't want to make him feel ill at ease in his own home but I wasn't really sure where to go either.

"No, No, Ill just go to the other room. If you'll excuse me." He nodded quickly before leaving.

I felt guilty but that guilt was soon swept away when Tanya began walking toward me.

"We have some work to do" she said with a devilish grin and I felt my eyes widen at her words.

"Uhhh…." I couldn't seem to muster a real response as I got caught up in the sound of her voice. It was pure seduction.

"I am going to be the one showing you just what it means to be a vampire. Come find me when you're ready." She turned and left the room, and I froze in place. I was terrified of this woman, and yet also completely entranced by her. I turned to Carmen, and she began to laugh. It was only then that I realized my reaction to Tanya was probably comical to her.

"Don't worry about Tanya. She is more bark than bite. Just stand your ground and she wont be a bother at all." Carmen said through her laughter.

"Couldn't you or Eleazar train me?" I asked helplessly. Tanya was a very strange creature, to say the least. I had never seen someone so beautiful, or so terrifying, in my entire life. I wasn't sure I could handle spending extended amounts of time with her without completely turning into an idiot.

"I'm not the most qualified person for the job, and Eleazar isn't quite up to training you with his adverse reaction to you. Honestly Tanya will be a great teacher. She is the leader of our coven and one of the strongest vampires I have ever encountered. Trust me." She smiled warmly before also exiting the room and leaving me to myself.

I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes. I needed a moment to think. I was a vampire. I had to let that sink in, first and foremost. It all seemed a bit surreal, even after the days of excruciating pain. I was immortal, strong, and very dangerous. Now that I had a chance to take a survey of things though, I wasn't exactly thrilled with what was in front of me. I wasn't regretting the choice. There was not another option I could live with. But I didn't know how to feel about my new reality. Bella crept into my thoughts and I almost pushed her from my mind but I stopped myself. My last moments with her had been painful and dissatisfying. Why had she chosen to go back to Edward? There was obviously something more there that I had not anticipated. Something that even I could not destroy. I hoped that in time I would come to accept this although I was not sure how I would. The facts were evident though. I couldn't be around her now even though I desperately missed her. Edward seemed to handle spending time with her but I was a blood-thirsty newborn. It would be quite some time before I could see Bella in person again. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to even entertain the thought until after I had been confronted by the Volturi. It was a certainty that they would come looking for me. The problem was how long they would wait. I wondered if Jane still cared enough about me to try and hide my existence from them. I would have to talk to Eleazar about getting more information on how best to proceed from here. I didn't want to put his family in danger because of my situation, so I would leave if I had to. I hoped he wouldn't tell me to go though. I didn't want to spend the rest of forever on my own, and this coven seemed so nice. Well at least Carmen and Eleazar were okay. Tanya was still an issue. I was shocked to hear that she was the leader of this coven. I had assumed Eleazar was the spearhead, but it seemed I had guessed wrong. It seemed I still had a lot to learn about Tanya. I wasn't sure how I would handle training with her, but it seemed my only option at the moment. I wanted to learn about how this new body of mine worked. But more importantly I wanted to see how my powers would work. Would they be even more potent than before? If Tanya was the key to finding out, then I was willing to work with her. There was no use sitting any longer and leaving myself to my own devices. I had work to do. I stood and walked swiftly from the room, finding her sitting in the front room by the fireplace.

* * *

What did you guys think? How much of a role do you think Tanya should play in future chapters? Thanks for reading!


End file.
